Changing the Past
by LovetheRose
Summary: Sam wasn't involved w/Jake's kidnaping & has a secret past w/Amelia. When she overhears Jason/Liz talk about Jake being his, Sam runs away taking her own secret. Will Jason follow Or will Liz win him back.Has Revenge&Murder plot too. Revised up to Chap 9
1. Chapter 1

**_I dicided to make a few changes and pick up BEFORE they trashed Sam with watching a kidnapping storyline and decided to pick up around Sam finding out that Jake is Jason's but after Amelia came to town._**

Amelia stared at the visibly upset Sam, as she desperately tried to get her to stay in Port Charles. "Sam, are you sure you want to do this? I mean what will Jason do his business is in Port Charles? California is a long way for him to be doing business and the producers said that they could wait until next season to move the show."

Sam looked away from Amelia in dismay, tears starting to fall down her pale cheeks as she said in a soft voice "He's not coming." God it hurt to utter those words, Sam felt as if her heart was breaking in two. She could tell by the shocked look on her bosses face that she didn't quite believe her. Her next statement was testimony to that.

"What do you mean? I thought you guys patched things up?" Amelia said, shocked to say the least, Jason was devoted to Sam, where she went he went too. This was not good, that thought kept repeating over and over in her head, she needed to fix this fast or all her work was going to be for nothing.

"So did I, but keeping secrets from someone you love is wrong and Jason..." came Sam's fustrated voice, breaking Amelia from her t,thoughts. Figures that once again Sam's lies were ruining all her hard work. But she had to play the concerned friend so she said "What are you talking about? I thought you told him about sleeping with Rick?"

Sam's response sent rush of triumph through Amelia. "Its not me keeping secrets, its Jason. He saw me that night and then Liz....She saw Lucky and Maxie... She just couldn't stay away, she just had to see him...and he'd been drinking. But what he forgot to tell me is that..that they slept together and......"

Fringing shock, Amelia said, "What???" This should be good....hmmm maybe she could use it against her somehow.

Sam continued "I went to the Hospital to congratulate Liz and Lucky on their baby..but Jason was there...They were talking and she was thanking him for keeping 'their son' a secret! Their son...they have a son..a child that i will never be able to give him, he got from her! She couldn't stay away and let us be happy and then she got him to lie to me. I cant stay here and I just...i have to get away." More tears fell down her face.

Amelia was watching Sam thinking that this is better than she thought, Sam is losing someone she love all on her own and she doest even have to lift a finger. Its the perfect revenge for killing her father! She didn't care that the cops all thought that she was justified...A murder is murder. Just look at those tears this is tearing her up. Thank you Liz! Maybe she can talk her into staying and watch the coming fireworks!

Amelia decided to play more of the friend card and asked, "Have you talked to him, maybe he has a good reason? Maybe you should stay and sort things out? You never know maybe he still loves you."

Sam jumped back from her and yelped "No! I cant do it, i cant watch her raise his baby when i will never be able to give him that. I cant watch him watch them...wishing that he could be with them. Its best if i just go....but it hurts so much...I...Jason is all i ever wanted and we were an accident...i thought it was fate but how could it be when he wants them, i can see it...I should just go and with the producers wanting to move the show it just seems that everyone would be better off without me."

Amelia tried again, hoping her next question would get Sam to change her mind. It would be fun to watch the three some crash and burn. "What about your family? Nickolas? The girls? Your mother? Wont they miss you?"

Sam stuck to her guns, knowing if she didn't leave now that she never would. "I'll still visit. Its not like I'll never see them...besides they can come and visit too." She sounded like she was trying to not only convince Amelia but herself too.

Amelia knew she was defeated so she sighed and replied "Well i know the producers were hoping you'd want to move to California for next season so i'm sure they'll go for an earlier move. I'll contact them and see what they want to do. But if you change your mind let me know. We don't have to do this now it can wait if you want."

"No..no...i want to do this theres no point in waiting." Came Sam's defiant but resigned reply.

**_Please leave a nice/bad review so i can make changes or know how I'm doing_**

**_thanks_**

**_LovetheRose_**


	2. Chapter 2

At the Penthouse

Sam stood at the door looking around to make sure that she has gotten all her things. One last thing to take care of, the star necklace. She took it off and placds it on the table by the door. Its hard to believe that after 3 years that things end like this. If anyone would have told her that they wouldn't make it she wouldn't have believed them. Jason and her had seamed like they were one, she trusted him and she had thought he trusted her. Taking one final look around, she pulled the door shut.

Jason called out, "Sam? You home?" Jason looked around the empty penthouse, there was no sign of her. Amelia had called and said that Sam had seamed upset and that he had better get home to find out what was wrong. He walked up to the bedroom that they shared and that's when he found the note.

_Jason,_

_I wont be here when you return. I know about Jake. Why couldn't you have told me? I already knew that you and her had been together. I even warned her away. But i can see that you must love her and your son, so I'm leaving. Please don't come after me. I just wish that you'd stood up to her and told me that you had a son, i would have been able to forgive you and we could have been a family. All i ever wanted was a family. But i just cant stay here watching you yearn for your son. I'm sorry._

_I love you Jason, please take care_

_Sam._

Jason looked around the room, every trace of Sam was gone, her cloths, her toothbrush...everything. He raced down the stairs and just as he reached the door he noticed her star necklace. He looked at it and thought about the time he gave it back to her all had been forgiven, but unfortunately Liz hadn't allowed them to forget, how he wished that she never told him he had a son. Maybe Sam would still be here.

Jason picked up the necklace, maybe it wasn't too late he might still catch her before she left for good. He raced out of the penthouse and rushed towards his bike.

At the Airport

Sam was frustrated, her plane was delayed due to the fog. She needed to get out of here before Jason came home and found the letter or she might not be able to do this. Sam looked nervelessly around the airport hoping that Jason hadn't caught up with her. Still no sign of him. Just then the intercom droned out in monotone female voice "Flight 101 to Hollywood California is now boarding. Please take your tickets to gate 12."

That was her flight. thank god, she didn't want to have a confrontation with Jason before leaving. If he asked she just might stay and she wasn't sure she could do that. As sam handed her ticked to the attendant a voice rang out.

"SAM! SAM!" It was Jason! Oh god he found her, sam rushed forward and ran down the short hall to the plane. Hopefully the wouldn't let him on with out a ticket.

Jason searched the terminal for Sam but he didn't see her and calling out her name wasn't working. He had had Spinelli check the flight records but no Sam McCall had registered for a flight. He had no idea what flight she might be on. Just then he saw a dark haired woman rush past the ticket counter and enter the hallway to the plane. Jason rushed forward but a stocky guard got in his way.

The guards Stern voice rang out, "Sorry sir you need a ticket to pass and unfortunately for you the flight is full. Check the ticket counter for another flight to Hollywood."

Jason groaned in frustration. She was gone.

At the Penthouse

Jason stocked in slamming the door and barked out "Find her! Spinelli check every record you can find on the net for Sam. I need to explain about Jake."

Spinelli sighed and tried to calm his friend, quickly stating "Stone Cold i know you love the goddess Sam but maybe you should let her have her flight. Remember if you love something you should let it go she might come back. The goddess loves you, though the motherly one has had small stone cold do not lose heart for the goddess may change her mind and come back to you."

Jason just looked at him and used the fraze that he'd heard Sonny yell several times, "Do you ever speak English?"

Spinelli only reply was "Sometimes."

Jason headed to the couch and sat down and sighed, "Just track her down. If she wont come home, I'll find her and bring her back."

Hospital

Jason looked around the nurses station. There she was, Liz the mother of his child. A child he was letting Lucky Spencer raise and think was his. It was for the best, liz could never handle his life style, not the way Sam could. He just wished that their lie was the truth, then maybe he wouldn't have lost Sam.

Walking up to her he said "Liz i need to talk to you in private."

Surprised, Liz questioned him, "Jason whats wrong? Did something happen?"

Jason didn't have time for this. So he told her in the simplest words he knew, "She knows...she left me...I don't know where she went. I have Spinelli looking for her but if i know sam she'll be hard to find."

Liz internally rejoiced but she didn't want Jason to know how happy she was the the biggest obstacle to her relationship to Jason was gone so she sadly replied "Oh Jason Im so sorry... I know how much you loved her... But maybe its for the best. Do you think that shes going to tell anyone...what about Jake...will he be safe?"

"I dont think that she has any plans to tell anyone. She left me a note.. I should have told her the full truth. She heard us talking..Amelia says to give her time and that she'll try to talk her into coming home. But Sam is very stubborn." he said.

Liz didn't want to listen to Jason voice his regrets so she said "I got to get back to work but....if you need to talk...I'll be there."

Liz watched Jason turn and walk away. Maybe there's a chance for her and Jason yet. Sam's gone there's nothing stopping them from being friends now. And maybe with a little luck Jason will have a change of heart. But then there was Lucky...what about lucky, she knew things were different between them now that he was sober and maxi was gone, but she couldnt help feeling that her heart lies with Jason. She hoped that one day she'd be able to tell Jason and Lucky her lie...but she couldn't..

6 months later Jason came home to Spinelli watching EDH and there she was....his Sam.

She was on the TV introducing EDH, he could hear her voice saying "Welcome to the first Every Day Heroes hosted here in the great city of Hollywood. Today were going to talk about home invasions and how best to defend yourselves against attack."

He couldn't watch, didn't want to hear her voice and remember what he lost. "Turn it." he said softly.

Spinelli's head jerked towards his voice. He stuttered out "B-but i found the goddess! Shes staying at a hotel in Hollywood while her house is being finished. I couldn't find any thing on her at first because shes using a different name on all her bills. Shes going by Samantha McMorgan. A play on your name and hers! She still works for EDH and they are now based out of Hollywood. The goddesses mother and sisters visit every other weekend, she flies them out under false names. I think the goddess doesn't want to be found."

Jason quickly made his choice. Out loud he said "Pack your bags...We're going to Hollywood."

EDH's Amelia's office

Amelia stood by her desk, facing a very pregnant Sam. She was tired of waiting, she wanted Sam to get what she deserved. So she asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you can still tell Jason. Sam this is a good thing.. A happy thing...Your having Jason child. Didn't you tell me that's the only thing that you ever wanted to give him since Lila died? Nows your chance...Liz isn't the only one who can give him children."

Sam forcefully shouted "NO! I cant..I cant go back there...Jason wont understand...I didn't know...when I left. I was so stressed about the job and Liz and all the other things going on that I never even noticed my period hadn't come in a few months. Now I don't think that I can face him...The baby she'll be born in a month or so and the doctor says that I cant have stress or I could be facing another miscarriage..."

"I still think that you should tell him...But on a lighter note...At least we were able to get a couple months worth a taping before you started to show. Now all you have to do is go home and rest until the baby comes." Amelia said.

Sam smiled at her friend, and replied "Thanks...I don't know what I's do without you. Your such a good friend... Well I better get going...See you later."

Sam walked out of the office. Amelia watched her...Soon Sam would have all the stress she needed. She had sent an anonymous email to Spinelli telling him of Sam's alias and the city she'd traveled to. Hopefully Jason still loved the little b!tch and would come running and see that she was almost nine months alone with his child. Then the fireworks could begin. Too bad she hadn't been able to talk sam out of moving here but this was so much better. She lost Jason...or at least felt she did now maybe she'll lose something much more important...just like she did.

Hotel

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Jason asked.

Spinelli looked offended and replied "The jackal never makes mistakes, this is Sam's room...Look theres a picture of you and the goddess right over there by the bed. See she still loves you. I'm sure the beautiful one will return shorty and you can converse about all the wrong you want to make right starting with the mini stone cold."

Jason just looked at him and said "I wish you would talk like a normal person, but I don't think that's ever going to happen. How'd you know this was her room?"

"The email said that she would be living here until the house would be finished and I did some checking and according to the cyberspace records that wont be for at least 2 more months. So logic dictates that the goddess would be here for a few more months at least. Besides it doesn't look as if shes ready to leave." he said looking around.

Jason looked around the room and there were cloths and boxes from stores strewn about the area. Jason walked over to the couch and took a closer look at the boxes...

Jason's confused voice rang out "What the.....? Did the email say anything about here adopting a baby? There are baby things...diapers...bottles...a crib? What's going on?"

Spinelli pointed towards the door and stated "Why don't you ask the goddess...shes right there.."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had walked in while Jason was looking over the items she had order from the internet...the baby items...oh no. Sam stood frozen as she watched Jason's eyes widen in what could only be describes as surprise for him. She knew that he had taken in the big belly and the baby things and now he knew....He knew that she had carried a secret away with her...one that even she didn't even know about.

Jason stood motionless as he took in the sight of Sam...How may months had he been without her? It seamed like forever...And to see her like this? Sam was pregnant...and by the looks of thing nearly at the end of it too. He needed to know so he asked, "Sam....What..What going on? How...?"

She looked away and started to stutter out her answer, "I-I can explain...How did you find me? No don't tell me Spinelle the internet junkie..."

Fustrated Jason blurted out "How far?"

Sam was watching him intently, and said "A little over seven and a half months. The doctor decided to place me on bed rest for the final months. The pregnancy has been very hard. We've had a few scares...I almost lost her once...The doctor said that the scars are not as bad as Dr. Lee (god what is her name again?) once thought. I just have to stay away from stress because its possible that what happened to...Lila...could happen to Emma too."

"Emma?" asked Jason.

Sam took a breath, its now or never she thought and said :Our daughter....Jason...Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your son...Liz...doesn't she need rescuing? Or has she finally started going to her husband for help?"

Jason ignored her last question due to the sarcasum dripping from it and responded "That a good name...I miss you...please come home. You know that I'm not good at this mushy stuff...As for Liz....Jake may be my son and she may have gotten me to keep things from you but....its not her I love...not her I miss...its not her I need. Sam...please come home."

Sam looked at Jason...He looked as sad as shes ever seen him..and Jason very rarely lets anyone see that despite what everyone thinks...he really does have a heart...

"Jason.....I...." Sam's voice trailed off, then she started again, "Jason...I... I cant..."

He took her hand, he wasnt going to lose her without finding out her feeling so he could change them. So he asked "Why not...You still love me. I know it...why keep our picture?"

Sam looked at him in supprise, just the fact that he came to get her made her tell him everything, "Its not that ... I cant come home..Its the doctors orders no travel...Its too dangerous for the baby..and its too close to my time. I still love you. I thought you and Liz would be together by now. She was always going to you...always there on the sidelines waiting...leaving just seemed to be best for all. I didn't know that I would be having your child. But my leaving was for the best...the doctors said that stress could cause me to miscarry the baby and I..I..want her so much....I've waited so long to have this and oh Jason its just too precious for me to take a chance of losing it."

His mind made up, Jason spoke quickly, "Then we stay until the baby is born. And Liz and I...we...I don't love her the way I do you...I realized that after you'd been gone...we..."

Sam looked away, she wasnt really suprise but she responded "What...you and Liz?"

Jason knew that he could still lose her so he rushed to say, "Yes. After you'd left...Liz and Lucky got into it about her time spent with Dr. Drake...he had a lapse...I finally realized that I was drawn to her because she was the mother of my baby and I needed to take care of them...but it never felt right...she was always making excuses as to why we couldn't tell anyone that he is my son...and she kept us hidden away like a dirty secret...Then one day...we were at our secret place and it just hit me...I missed you...not her....I missed us...with us there is no hiding...you would never ask me to keep secrets."

Sam looked at Jason, she had been right, he had yearned for Liz but not because he loved her it was because of Jake. She could see now that shed been wrong to leave she should have stayed and confronted them both about Jake...Maybe then everything would have been better. Jason wouldn't have left her...

Sam sighed, "Oh Jason...I'm so sorry...I should have stayed but I was afraid that you'd leave me for her, I saw every time you and her were together...there was this look in your eyes and I knew that at one time you were in-love with her...long before me. And I just thought that you didn't want me...want us. So I left. Jason...I still love you..I will always love you...But for the sake of your child I must stay here. You go back...Sonny needs you...the boys...Carly...they all need you. I'll let you know when its time."

Jason cupped her face in his hands, looked deep into her eyes and said "I'm not leaving you...Sonny the others they can wait." He then reached into his jacket pocket and placed a velvet box in her hand.."You forgot this."

Sam opened it...inside was her star necklace...The one she'd left for him, her way of telling him that she'd not be coming back. Even while with Liz he had kept it. She knew then that nothing would ever come between them again.

Suddenly Sam's hotel door opened with a soft click and Amelia's voice rang out, "Sam...You forgot...Oh Jason I didn't know you were in town...."

He just looked at her and replied "Yeah...Just got in. If you'll forgive me you should leave...Sam and I have unfinished business."

Amelia looked from Sam to Jason..Good he doesn't look to happy. Maybe this was her chance...for revenge. Now would probably be a good time to send those other email to the nerd. When Jason sees what kind of woman is carrying his child...well who knows maybe if sam does have the baby he'll take it from her and never let her see it again. After all who would want a murder raising their child anyway.

Back at General Hospital

Liz was looking around the parking lot...Where was he? Yesterday hadn't been the best day between her and Jason. He'd wanted an end to the lying and the sneaking around but she just couldn't do it...What if Lucky never forgave her for this? And Jason could never know what she'd done...it'd break his heart and she'd lose him for good this time. He'd never trust her again.

But yesterday, things had gotten heated between them and then that cryptic call from Spinelle..He just said that we'd talk after shegot off tonight...but hes still not here... Liz wondered what was so important for Jason to rush back to the penthouse like that...It couldn't have been anything to do with the business...The Zacchara's had make peace..well at least for now.

Just then one of Sonny men walked up to her. Handing her a note with her name written in Jason's handwritimg. Max looked at Liz, he really didn't want to do this but Jason said that it must be done before he returned home with Sam.

"This is for you...sorry but Jason had more pressing business. He'll be out of town for a while. He said its all explained here and when he returns you can talk." Max told her, softly.

Max turned and walked away from a bewildered Liz. A few minutes later as he entered the car he could hear her crying. Knowing what was in the letter Max felt sorry for Liz. But he also knew that this was just the beginning of her pain. Jason wasn't coming back alone..in fact he was bring back a child...and a wife...That is if every thing went as Jason hoped.

Back In Hollywood

Jason was pacing the lobby of the hotel..he hoped sam liked her surprise...he also hoped the guest would get here soon..he had a few things to discuss with the man before he talked to Sam. The man in question walked over to him and asked quietly "Mr Morgan?"

Jason smiled at him and said "Yes, I'm Jason Morgan. Thanks for coming on such short notice."

Then man nodded and asked "I trust everything is in order for this evening?"

Jason shifted his weight and said "Yes...or at least I hope so."

Then man touched Jason's shoulder and intrudued himself "By the way you can call me Father Xavier. I understand that the bride has no idea that you've put together this little affair?"

"No...its a surprise...You see we've tried this several times but we never quite get past the planning stage. And I don't want anything to stop us" he said.

Father Xavier sighed "I see...Son sometimes things happen for a reason...Maybe your not meant to be with this woman."

"Trust me. This is the one. Once you see her you'll agree. I've spent the better part of 3 years with this woman and shes always been there for me..for the good and the bad...Shes saved me father, on more than one occasion. This is what feels right. And trust me...its not everyday I'll admit that." said jason.

Just then Jason turned away from the father and noticed Sam coming out of the elevator. She looked lovely in her lilac colored dress, he always did like her hair flowing around her face. She smiled at him and looked curiously at the man standing next to him.

Sam looked at the two men confused, so she asked "Whose this?"

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about." Jason replied.

Jason pulled Sam off into the corner and just looked at her. She was so beautiful, heavy with their child. For a moment he could speak. But when he finally found his voice he said "Sam...I love you...you've been the one stable thing in my life for so long now. I know that we started out on a rough note...But as time went by you became something so important to me...or vital to my existence that when you were gone my life was incomplete. I want my life..our child's life filled with your laughter...your light...I would be honored if...." Jason got down on one knee...here it goes the moment of truth...Who knew that when you found that special person they would make you nervous during the most important times. He finished the questions softly "you'd consent to be my wife....tonight...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stared at Jason...Surly she'd heard him Wong...Tonight? She knew that they'd spent the better part of the morning and afternoon talking..laughing and making up...talking about the future but shed never expected this. "Is that what the priest is for...don't think I didn't notice." Sam asked.

Jason smiled sheepishly and said "Uh yeah...Its all set up in the ballroom. All you have to do is say yes.....And our life together can begin and we can await our child together...So will you honor me?"

With tears in her eyes she responded "Oh Jason...I love you so much...I never thought that we'd be this way every again...That I'd ever see you again. The answer is yes! Yes! But don't think for a minute that for the next month and a half your going to dictate to me like you did when we were expecting Lila."

The group headed to the ballroom. As Sam walked in she noticed that there were flowers everywhere and the room was lit in the soft glow of candlelight, it was like a dream. There in the center of the room was an arch decorated with ivy and white lilies, white rose petals were sprinkled on the ballroom floor leading to the arch. It was perfect spot to exchange vows with the man she loved...the father of her child.

Jason's arm waived towards the interior of the room as he asked "What do you think?"

Sam smiled, looking around the room at the beautiful site before her and said "Jason its so lovely...I couldn't be happier!"

Father Xavier moved towards the happy couple, and began, "Sam..Jason could you please come stand here...This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities which have attracted you both to each other, can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be bound and covenant of marriage is a coming together of husband and wife in heart, body and mind Therefor marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by this holy union Jason and Sam now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace."

From the back a voice rang out "I object!"

Jason and Sam both turn to see who it could be interrupting their union and were surprised to find Sonny, Carly and Jax...the boys...Sam's mother Alexis, and besides them, Sam's two sisters. There was also Nicolas holding his son with Emily at his side. Everyone that they cared about was present and accounted for.

Sonny looked at them and said in an authoritative voice. "You can't marry them...until we get seated. Can't have a wedding with out your family."

"How did you know" asked Jason.

Carly chuckled and said "Max let it slip...As much is I don't like this I couldn't let you be alone during this time. Jason we love you and if sam is who you love I guess I could make...an effort to support your happiness. So...I gathered everyone and brought them here. Oh you may continue Father..." under her breathe she finished with "if you must..."

Father Xavier looked around the group. "May we start now?" he asked.

"Please continue father." Jason said, smiling. This was perfect, his family and friends were here.

"As I was saying This is the time you have chosen to become husband and wife. Jason please repeat after me: I Jason take you Sam to be my wife I promise above all else to live in truth with you. I give you my hand my heart and pledge my love, devotion and faith..in you as You join my life to yours" the father said.

Jason repeated "I, Jason, take you Sam to be my wife I promise above all else to live in truth with you. I give you my hand my heart and pledge my love, devotion and faith..in you as I join my life to yours"

The father continued, "Now its your turn sam please repeat after me: I, Sam, take you Jason to be my husband I promise above all else to live in truth with you. I give you my hand my heart and pledge my love, devotion and faith..in you as I join my life to yours"

"I, Sam, take you Jason to be my husband I promise above all else to live in truth with you. I give you my hand my heart and pledge my love, devotion and faith..in you as I join my life to yours" she echoed.

The fathers' voice finished with "By the power invested in my by the wonderful state of California...I now pronounce you husband and wife...uh you may kiss the bride.."

Jason pulled Sam to him in a passionate kiss. Their friends and family laughing and clapping. The room was filled with joyous applause. Jason turned to the father and shook his hand. "Thanks father, you did a wonderful thing here. You have no idea how hard this was to pull off." he said, happily.

"All I ask my son is that you bring a bouncing bundle of joy into this world and bring her here for that baptism before you return to Port Charles." Father Xavier said.

"You have my word." Jason replied.

Back at Port Charles

Liz was sitting at home on her couch looking at the note Jason had sent to her. It couldn't be true...Jason wouldn't go back to that hussy..there was nothing she could give him that Liz herself couldn't. She'd given him the child that he'd obviously wanted, her precious son that was sleeping upstairs. But at least Jake still had a father in Lucky. Liz was so glad that she still had Lucky. She was begining to wish that during the Metro Court crisis she hadn't blurted out that Jason was Jake's father. It was the one thing that would make Jason see that they were meant to be. But now she wished she'd never said it because in the end...well they'll both hate her.

Though she'd told Lucky she wanted to start again, she'd been dishonest about wanting back with him, her heart really was with Jason and now he'd gone to find Sam. Now everything that she'd worked so hard for was falling apart, she was losing Jason. Why did he still want Sam? Why her? Liz stared at the painting she'd made of Jason with Jake and started crying...She could have had it all...If not for that stupid email someone sent to that Internet jerk...

Just then there was a knock at the door. Liz wiped her tears and went to answer it. It was a message courier...What could anyone possibly be sending to her?

Back in Hollywood At the Hotel

Spinelli was surfing the net when he heard the AOL messenger say you've got new mail. He clicked on the new message and there it was...Pictures of Sam with an older man...It was an old newspaper article. The article identified her as a woman by the name of Angela Monroe. It went on to say that she was wanted for the murder of her husband, some realistate guru. Witnesses said that they heard fighting and yelling coming from the residence and called the police but by the time they got there the husband was dead. There were three other articles, police reports all with different names all with pictures of Sam...Apparently a lot of money went missing from several businesses all connected in some way with Sam. One article about the Angela woman went on to say that the daughter blamed the fathers new wife for the murder . There was a trial and Angela got off with self defence but later disappeared....

Spinelli re-read over the articles several times...Oh boy this didn't look good for the goddess..In fact it looked really bad. Murder and other identities...stealing money... Should he tell cold stone? Spinelli decided that he would do a little checking on his own. Maybe it was all a mistake. Hopefully he wouldn't have to shatter the new found happiness of his grasious benefactors' family.


	5. Chapter 5

EDH's Amelia's Office

Amelia sat at her desk looking over the data that she'd collected over the years about her fathers younger wife. All the articles had one thing in common...Sam..But that hadn'talways been the name she went by. Soon everything would fall into place...The courier should have gotten to Liz's place by now...Amelia wondered what would Liz do... Would she just let the information go or use would she it against hoped for the latter, that would just make her day...Sam..Jason...destroyed. Their presious life...all gone. It's what the woman deserved for killing her father.

Funny part was that she faked all the other articles..and a friend of hers had changed the pictures identifying the women who had actually stole the money and doctored the reports so that it looked like the businesses were connceted to her father. She'd used old pictures of Sam that Amelia had found in her fathers study to replace the ones in the reports. Making Sam look like an embeleser was just too easy. By all accounts Sam was a woman who went by the names of Stacy and Gina. All identified theifs...But only one of them was Angela/Sam and the money she had stolen...well it was tucked away in a bank off the caymen islands under Amelias name.

Destroying Sams life for destroying hers was a snap. The idea to steal the money from her fathers accounts and make it look like sam did it was just brillant. And oh so easy, Sam had already moved on after being found innocent of murder, she heard that Sam was put in witness protection or some such, to protect her from fathers associates. So all she had to do was report that the money in her fathers accounts was missing, since she pretended to be sam and stole it no one would ever know she really took the money. Even her father hadnt known she was taking funds here and there.

"And poor sam...your life is just about to end. My father will have his revenge. You were going to leave him and we all know that no one leaves Daddy. Now his daughter is going to give you your just rewards.....By destroying your life." she wispered to herself.

Port Charles- Liz's House

Liz sat at her desk going over all the information in the packet, it was all about Sam...Sam killed her husband, well the article said it was self defence but knowing Sam and how evil she was...she probably killed the man. My god!! Jason had gone to find her just a few days ago...Liz grabbed the papers, shoved them back into the envelope and rushed out the door...the kids were with Lucky so she wouldn't have to worry about them for a while..

Sonny Office

"Please Max you have to let me talk to Sonny...Its very important..." Liz pleaded with him.

Max sighed and said, "He's not here...He..uh...went to a meeting..Should be back later today...Liz I know that you love Jason but maybe you should bow out gracefully...He and Sam...well...uh..." Looking uncomfortable, Max shuffled back and froth on his feet.

Liz poked him in the chest and said 'Don't lie to me...Jason could be in danger...What about him and Sam???"

"I...uh....I..."

"Max please this is a matter of life and death...You have to tell me what's going on...Where is everyone?" she tried to look past Max but couldn't see anything.

Max looked away from her and said "Well you see...uh...Jason..he um...got married a few days ago and everyone went to the service as uh...surprise for him and Sam. Sonny's flight comes back in a few hours...I'll tell him you stopped by." Max took Liz's arm in his hands and started to direct her to the door, when jurked her arm away and stared up at him in shock and dismay..

"What?!" she exclaimed, "He couldn't have married her...She's a killer...You have to tell me where they went...Jason needs me..."

"That's enough...Sam's not a killer. She just took something back that you wanted for your self. Besides Liz its too late...They are already married...And...uh well Jason wanted to tell you this himself but...I hope this will help you get on with your life...Sam's expecting Jason's baby in about a month or so. Go home." he said forcfully, pushing her towards the door.

Liz stared in shock at Max...Sam couldn't have children...She must have heard wrong.. "That's impossible...she cant have kids..." Liz breathed, "Dr Lee told her so...Your not going to stop me from outing that b!tch for what she really is...I find out where they are myself and tell him."

Max sighed and said "That's enough. I said go home...Jason is not your business anymore..You need to get back to your kids. If you don't leave I'll throw you out my self.."

"Max!" Sonny suddenly called out from behind them, "What's going on here?"

Max turned around, shocked. "Boss...your back early...I thought...." he trailed off.

"We left early...Michael has a game he wants to go to tonight so we left earlier then planned. What on earth is going on around here? I leave for a few days and everything falls apart." he replied.

"Well...." Max started, draging his hands though his hair. But before he could continue Liz jumped in..."Sonny you've got to tell me where Jason is..please....its very important...Sam...shes a murder and we've got to save him from her...Shes going to kill him and then steal all the money out of his accounts...Just like she did to her last husband..."

"That is stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life." Sonny scoffed. "Liz I know you hate sam...But you need to get over it...I just left them..and they are planing on having a baby soon. Jason is a smart guy he can take care of himself...I think you should just let it go and get back to your family...oh wait Lucky left you...all you got are those kids...one of whom your lying to your soon to be ex husband about..." he trailed off giving her a pointed look.

Liz glared at Sonny. Oh how she hated him and Sam right now. She wished she'd never told Jason he was the father...But that's not important right now... Jason's life was in danger and she needed to find out where he was. But she'd have to do it on her own. How she didn't know, but he needed to be warned.

Angrly Liz said "This isn't over...I'm going to prove that she's a murder and then Jason will see her for what she really is... Then we can be the family we always wanted. Here maybe you should read this for your self." Liz tossed the envelope at Sonny and stocked out the door.

Max glanced over at Sonny and said "Boss I think she could be trouble."

"I don't care what Liz has fabricated in her mind... check into this and then get ride of it." he ordered and started to walk off.

He after taking the envelope from his boss, opening it and leafing though the pages. Stunned Max called out to Sonny "Uh boss...you might want to take a look at this..."

Sonny turned back to him and asked, "What is it?"

"Not good..that's for sure...I don't know if these are real or not..but if they aren't whoever did this is really good..They look like police reports and newspaper articles...According to some of these Sam isn't who she says she is..Her name is Angela Monroe and she killed her last husband...well it says here it was self defence but she also cleaned out his bank account and disappeared...Uh she also has other alias's and looks like she may have stolen more money from some business her husband was connected to..using other names...Should we let Jason know?" came Mas's reply.

"No...we don't even know if these are real..Liz is upset and Lucky is a cop...who still loves her...of all we know he could have set Sam up...When Spinelle and Jason return well tell them and have Spinelle will have some work to do...Jason can ask sam about it...But after the baby is born. I don't want her to lose it like my daughter...Jason would be...angry if it turned out these are false." Sonny said.

"But boss that could be too late..." Max started, but the look on Sonny's face made him trail off.

Meanwhile back in Hollywood

Sam and Jason were at the obgyn's for their fist check up together. Sam couldn't believe that she and Jason had finally tied the knot, it seemed like it took them forever to get to this place. Nothing could get in the way of their happiness again. Well that was not entirely true, thought sam, as she remembered back to that fateful day when she decided to leave her abusive husband. He had come home early from work while she was packing. Someone at the office must have tipped him off. The only person she had told was her best friend, Tammy. The only friend that her husband had let her have...she must have been his spy.

He had come home and been really angry...angrier then she'd ever seen him. He was yelling, pushing her then finally slapping her. The last words he ever said to her were: "thought you'd get away with it did you I'll kill you.." and then he came after her, fearing that he really would kill her she'd grabbed one of his guns by the cabinent, hoping it was loaded and fired.

She hadn't meant to kill him, the police had only arrested her because shed been holding a gun when they got there. After further investigation during the trial they finally realized that she killed him while trying to save herself. After that they'd placed her in witness protection and changed her and her brothers' names, since her husband had ties to local drug dealers and money launderers. Eventually She and her brother, Danny had just walked away one day and started moving from place to place as often as possible. That is until she met Jason, she'd always felt safe with him.

The only reason she hadn't told Jason was that she'd put that all behind her and never wanted to think of that grim time ever again. But she felt now that she knew she could trust Jason, that he'd understand maybe she could tell him now. Finally the doctor entered the room, breaking Sam away from her grim thoughts.

"Well, how are we today Miss McCall?" she asked.

Jason smiled at the woman and said, "Actually is Mrs Morgan now. Doctor....?"

"Elise Charles. You must be the father, from Port Charles. See, I told you if he was any type of man at all he'd want to do the right thing. I'm so glad you finally told him. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you Dr Charles.. But actually she didn't tell me, I came looking for her and belive me that wasn't any easy task." he chuckled.

"Well good for you" Elise said. "Now lets see how this baby is progressing. Uh...I see...well as you know its a girl and shes doing quite well. Yes..Yes..As long as we stay away from that pesky travel and stress everything is looking really good. Don't be alarmed if you go into labor a little early though. Its quite possible, though the baby is a little small he seams to be doing quite well. Most likely because of what happened with your first child this one will be early too. Would you like me to print you a picture of the sonogram?"

"That'd be wonderful, Elise. How early are we talking...will she be ok...um to travel." Sam asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Sam.. I didn't mean to scare you." Elise said "If you gave birth right now your daughter would be fine. Your about eight months alone and medically speaking most children are ok. Like I said your daughter has been developing quite nicely another week or so and if you happen to go into labor every thing will be fine. As for traveling..you planing on going back to port Charles?"

"Yes..as soon as the baby is baptized..We promised the priest who married us that we'd have the baby baptized here." Jason replied.

"Then that'd be fine." she informed them. "Well you two..I mean three you can go on about the rest of your day. Heres the picture I promised you. I was nice to meet you Mr Morgan."

Jason nodded to her and said "Please call me Jason. Thanks again doctor."

"Yes thanks." inserted Sam.

Jason and Sam watched Elise leave the room and then looked lovingly at the sonogram of their daughter. She was just so beautiful, it was hard to believe that in as little as a few weeks she would be bring this tiny life into the world. Sam decided that now was a good time as any to tell Jason about her past. An entirly fresh start for the two of them with everything out in the open. So she began, "Uh, Jason theres something I wanted to talk to you about. Its really important."

"Can it wait until we get home...to Port Charles?" he asked "I'd really like to take these next few weeks and just be with you..no problems...just us. Is that ok?"

Sam thought about it. Well it wasn't going to hurt any thing to wait a while before telling him about her ugly past. She guessed that her real name and the truth about where she came from could wait.. at least until they got to port Charles. It wasn't like anyone but her and Danny know anyway. And Danny had died during the virus outbreak. So she nodded and said "Sure, but its something I really do want to talk to you about, ok?"

"Sure...but only when we go home. I love you.." Jason said.

"I love you too." Sam replied. She looked into Jason's eyes and hoped she wasn't making a mistake by waiting. Even though she knew that Jason would understand why she never shared this with him she still had an eerie feeling that something bad would coming her way.

Back In Port Charles

Liz was sitting at her computer trying to track down where they were when she remembers that she'd seen Sam's joke of a show on a few weeks ago and she had mentioned that they were now taping in Hollywood. But she couldn't seem to find any listings under Sam McCall or Morgan. She knew that she had to find Jason soon or Sam might do something to him and Liz could face that. Suddenly she got an email. She opened it and read:

_**I bet your wondering where Sam McCall or should i say its now Morgan along with Jason Morgan are. Try looking under Samantha McMorgan. I bet you'll have better luck.**_

_**Your friendly internet buddy**_

Liz couldn't belive here eyes, someone just sent her a tip. She wondered who it could possibly be, only a few people knew that she was looking for them. Spinelli, whom she couldn't find either, and Max and Sonny wouldn't help her. Maybe it was Carly. No that couldn't be right, Carly hated her, why would she help. Or...maybe it was who ever sent her that envelope... That had to be it. Liz jumped up from the computer and picked up the phone. There was something she needed to do before heading to Hollywood.

"Grams...Hi its Liz could you watch the kids for a few days? I have to go to a friends for a while and I don't think its a good idea to take the Cam or Jake with me. I don't know how long I'll be gone but it shouldn't take too long to straiten out my friends problem." She paused listening to the reply on the other end. "Oh thanks so much your a life saver!" She then rushed up the stairs to pack her and the children's things, called the airport..the next flight to Hollywood was in four hours and she got the last ticket. Thank God, hopefully she wouldn't be too late to save Jason from himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotel in Hollywood

Sam turned to Jason and said, 'Well the contractor was really upset that I decided not to move into the house but I told him I would still be paying for the house and that if he put it on the market for me I would give him 25% of the profit. He said it shouldn't be too hard to sell.'

Jason smiled, things were looking up. 'That's great. I've finished packing up most of the items you ordered for the baby. All accept the crib since we will most likely stay here for a while after the baby is born. You know for the baptism'. he said.

Suddenly Sam felt a gush of liquid rush down her leg, 'Um...ah...Jason...my water just broke.'

Jason looked over at Sam; sure enough she was standing in a puddle of liquid. Luckily for them he had packed her hospital bag just yesterday and they were ready to head off to the hospital. Hopefully everything would be alright with his daughter as this was a little earlier then the doctor had planed. But there was no help for it and Sam was eight months along and the doctor did assure them that four weeks early was not a bad thing, though sometimes it can complicate things.

Jason quickly loaded Sam and her bag into the rented SUV and rushed to the Hospital. Thanks to his driving they got there in record time, once nearly missing hitting an extremely nice corvette.

Jason rushed Sam though the double doors and to the nurses station. 'We're here to see Doctor Charles. Elise Charles. Were having a baby. Its a little early' he said to the dark haired nurse.

She handed him a clipboard holding several pages, Jason just looked at her, and they didnt have time for this. 'Please fill these out. The doctor is on her way. Orderly get this woman to delivery room a right away. Now sir, when you finish with those I'll show you to the delivery room so you can join your wife.' she said calmly.

He looked down at the clipboard, unsure what this had to do with having a baby, 'uh Thanks. Um her water broke, how long do you think it will be?''

The nurse smiled at him, 'Only time will tell but don't worry sir, if it starts taking too long the doctor will have things well in hand. You have nothing to worry about. Dr Charles is the best doctor we have at this hospital. Please have a seat.' She smiled again and pointed to a chair in the waiting room.

Jason stood there as he watched the orderly wheeled his pain-stricken wife into the delivery room down the hall. He hoped things went better for him and Sam this time around. He couldn't bear the thought of losing this child like he had Lila...he wanted to be able to hold and care for at least one of his children....This would most likely be the only child he would ever be able to call his own...His thoughts drifted to his other child...Jake...he wondered if one day it would be possible to lay claim to his son.

Airport in Hollywood

Liz flight had just gotten in, all she had to do was grab her bag from baggage claim and catch a cab. She had done some more checking before the flight by making a few phone calls to hotels in the area and had found out where Samantha McMorgan was registered. It was only a few miles from the EDH's location. All she had to do was get a cab and soon she would tell Jason all about his precious Sam.

Back at the Hospital Jason was sitting besides a sweaty and tired Sam. She'd been in labor for four hours and the doctor was confident that soon they would have a beautiful daughter to spoil.

He took her hand in his and quietly urged her along, 'That's it Sam...The doctor said youre almost done. Keep up the good work.'

Sam clutched at Jason hand, gripping it so tightly that her hand ached.

'Jason...it hurts' she trailed off, her features frozen in pain.

Elise looked up from between Sams legs, smiling as she praised the young mother to be, 'your almost there I can see the head. Thats it...got her'

Jason watched as the doctor pulled the baby to safety and handed her to the awaiting nurse. The nurses walked over to a small table and proceed to clean up the tiny baby girl. When she was done she came back and handed the crying child to Sam.

Jason looked on in awe, as he brushed a damp strand of dark hair off Sams cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her flushed forehead, 'She's so beautiful...just like her mother. Thank you Sam. Thank you Elise'. He said.

Sam smiled, taking his hand in hers and replied 'Jason, I'm so glad you came to find us...I'd always hoped you would come but I thought that you were happier with Liz'

'Don't...I love you...I'm with you...nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. Sam you and Emma are my special girls and I will always love you.'

Just then the nurse came back in and informed them they have a visitor. And in walked Liz. Taking in the scene before her, Liz felt a pain in her chest. Jason and Sam were huddled together staring at their baby, which should have been them when Jake was born. He looked so happy, until he noticed her, that is.

Jason stared Liz down, unhappy with the interruption. 'What are you doing here, Liz?'

'I need to talk to you. Its important. Please Jason all I need is five minutes and you'll see...Every thing will be all right it you just give me five minutes'

He sighed; the day had been looking so perfect. He would give her the five minutes and then she had to leave.

'Ok five minutes only...Sam and I are getting to know are new daughter...together. He brushed another kiss on Sams forehead and said, I'll be right back and then we'll plan the rest of our lives...I love you remember that'

'Ok I love you too'

Sam watched as her enemy took Jason out of the room a feeling of dread entered her body and the baby started crying. Sam tried comforting her but the baby could feel that her mother was upset.

Out in the hall

'OK what is it that you want...this is an important time for me. I didn't get to do this with our child and I'll be damned if I miss it with my daughter.' Jason silently raged this had better be good.

'Jason...I came here to tell you about Sam. It's not good. You have to take that baby and leave her. She's a very dangerous woman. She killed her last husband. Her name isn't even Sam. Its Angela Monroe.' Liz pleaded with him. Please, she prayed, let this work, I need him. My son needs him.

'Liz....What on earth are you talking about Sam wouldn't kill anyone...the only time I've ever seen her be violent is when my life or hers was in danger.'

Liz tried again. 'Jason you've got to listen to me...please! For your sake and that child...Sam has killed before and I can prove it...Call Sonny he's got the papers, the articles and police reports shes not who she says she is Once you see that we can be together you me the children. One big happy family just like it was meant to be...before she took you away' She reached up to touch his face but he swatted her hand away.

''Liz stops it!' He ground out, 'We're not together anymore...you didn't even want me to claim my son'

'We were happy I know it...But then you ran the moment you knew where she was didn't you. You didn't even say goodbye. You just left me and our son and ran straight into killers arms. Ask her if you don't believe me, see what she says. She killed her husband and took his money the moment they found her innocent. She disappeared and changed her name. That's not the only thing she did. She took money from other people too...using other names...Ask her...Just ask her...Call sonny he has the portfolio on your wife.' she begged.

'Fine...but you have to leave. This is between Sam and me. I don't believe you anyway Sams never been married.' he turned back to the hospital room only to be stopped by Sams voice.

'That's not true. I was once...a long time ago my name was Angela Monroe' she said softly, not looking at him but at the floor.

Jason stared at Sam, standing in the doorway holding the doorjamb for balance...how could he be so wrong about the woman he loved...no he must have heard her wrong it couldn't be possible...Sam would never intentionally kill anyone...not even for money. He must have heard her wrong

Liz crossed her arms over her chest and gave Jason a smug look. 'I told you that she was a murder.'

Turing back to Liz, Jason gave her a pointed look, 'Shut up, Liz let her talk.'

Sam peered over at Jason, she knew he was angry, but what on earth was Liz talking about...murder. She hadn't murdered anyone...well sure she'd killed her husband but it wasn't murder it was self defense. He'd been trying to kill her. Sam knew that she should have listened to herself and told Jason everything prior to this. But she'd let him talk her out of it and now there was the possibility that she could lose him to Liz...again.

'Its not what you think' she started, 'My real name is Angela Parker. When I was 22 I married an older man. I thought he was so nice, perfect even. He was rich...worldly and wanted to take care of me. I thought he loved me...that I loved him But only after a few months of marriage he changed. Every little thing I did wasn't right...I wore the wrong cloths...the wrong color of shoes...my make-up wasn't done right. He became violent'

'Listen to the sob story shes telling, oh poor me. Like that justifies killing a man and stealing millions from him and others.' Liz grabbed Jasons arm and pleaded with him, 'Jason shes trying to make you feel sorry for her. Listen to me shes a murder and the sooner you wise up and take that kid and get a divorce the safer your daughter will be.'

Sam took a step towards Liz, eyes blazing with anger. 'Shut up! You don't know what it was like afraid all the time...I lost my friends my family everything. I didn't go out of the house for months afraid that someone would see the bruisers that would just make him madder. Then one day about a year after we married I told someone I thought was my friend that I was leaving him, taking Danny and running. Tammy swore that she wouldn't tell...but she did. I was packing...when he came home' Sam looked down at the hospital floor, the memories rushed at her. The blood the blast of the gun, it had been so loud Fear. All came rushing at her.

'This is a joke. I have proof that you killed him and ran away with his money and the money of others.'

Jason stared at Sam, she looked so broken, but it was Liz that had his attention. He could see how pleased she was at herself. 'LIZ! Please let her finish. I want to hear it.'

'Thank you.' Sam continued, 'Well he came home and he was angry. He started yelling about 'did I think he wouldn't find out. And that did I thought I get away with it' He came at me. Sam voice started to break and tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks. Hitting me...pushing me and tossing me on the floor and the couch...Then he threw me into a cabinet and...I saw his shotgun...it had been knocked out during the struggle...and I...I...'

'See, shes admitting it, that she killed him' Liz gazed up at Jason, gloating. Here it was her rivals fall. It was so glorious.


	7. Chapter 7

**I changed the rating due to up comming violence in later chapters and language. This is a replacement to the previous chapter 7 I will be continuing to replace chapters as a write them. Also I would like to finish this story by may 2010 at the latest. The wedding kicked my butt and then we bought this house so i have had very little time to write. I only have a few more chapters left before this is finished. I'm trying to hit at leats 30 or maybe only 25.**

**LovetheRose**

"If you don't be quite...I'll ask you to leave and I wont ask nicely. Please continue Sam...Tell me everything" He glared at Liz, and then looked at his wife.

"I shot him...he went down and didn't get back up...that's when the police showed up Yes I was arrested for murder," Sam paused to glair at Liz. "During the trial some things came out about our life and the murder charges were dropped and it was ruled self defense. You see my husband was a very bad man and the police had been looking for him and the people that he worked for but they were having a hard time finding witnesses that would testify and the ones that would...well they mysteriously died or went missing. My husband had ties to money laundering and drug running... When the police found out that I was able to point out others involved, well they put me in witness protection. There was an attempt on my life. So after testifying about the things my husband had let slip we brought the whole thing down and 3 men were set to prison. One was killed during an escape and another during a traffic accident while being transported to prison. The third vowed to kill me and my brother for what I'd done. So they changed Dannys and my names and sent us far away. That's why I never told you who I really was. Legally my name is Sam McCall. Sam sighed, This is why I originally didn't want to star on EDH's but my handler said that it doesn't matter anymore. The last guy who swore revenge on me was killed in a prison riot and that I could go back to my old life if I wanted."

Jason was stunned, She could have had a normal life but she stayed with him, "Why did you stay?"

Liz looked back and forth between Sam and Jason, NO! This couldnt be happening. Sam just couldnt win, Jason was hers. "Shes lying Jason cant you see she'll say anything to hold onto you! .Why cant you see her for what she is. A con, liar and wh0re!" she shouted at him, stomping her foot on the ground like a five year old throwing a small tantrum.

Sam ignored Liz, she moved forward until she stood in front of Jason. She placed her palm against his cheek and looked lovingly into his eyes, "I stayed for you. I love you. I didn't want to leave, so what everyone thought I was a liar and a con...I was just trying to survive and I found you and fell in love and didn't want to give it up. Its been so long since anyone called me Angela. Its been Sam for the longest time. That's who I am now...Angela died a long time ago."

"You forgot to mention one thing 'Sam' what happened to the money that you took?" Liz smiled; I got you now she thought. This was it, Jason would soon be hers.

"Tell me about the money, Sam." He needed to know all the facts, not that they mattered, he didnt care anymore. He loved Sam. But he did need to make sure that she wasnt hiding anything from him that could come back to bit them in the butt later.

Sam didnt know what money Liz seemed to be so interested in. She took nothing from her old life, just her brother and a few pictures of her adoptive parents. "What money? Liz mentioned that before and I still don't know what she's talking about. I didn't steal anyones money when I left. Who says I stole money?"

"Oh come on you told Jason your version of events why don't you keep going when it comes to the money. Maybe you felt you needed it...after all according to you your husband was a bstrd and kicked you around all the time. That justifies taking his money, but what about all the others, simple businessmen that were hoodwinked into working with your darling husband. Because that's what youre going to say isn't it. That he took the money and tricked them."

Jason had had it with Liz; he didnt want to listen to her anymore. "Liz, that's enough. I think that maybe you should go now. Sam and I have a lot to talk about."

"WHAT! Youre going to take her side After all I told you and I was right. She isn't who she says, she killed a man and she ran. I cant believe this...what about us...your son...the plans that we made before you found out where she was? What about all that, she tells you a sob story about being a beaten wife and you just buy it?" This was bull shit, Jason was hers. She worked so hard to make him hers after her marriage fell apart do to her cheating. She couldnt loose to this slut.

"Jason what does she mean?" Sam was confused; she thought that Liz and Jason had been over for a long time.

Jason looked away, damn Liz he had been hoping that this never came up "When I said that Liz and I were though, I didn't tell you the whole truth. The moment I found out where you were all I could think about was you. I need you. I sent Max to Liz with a letter explaining why I was leaving." he trailed off, letting her draw her own conclusion.

"What? But you said you made it seem like it was over months ago." Sam was crushed, she loved Jason but he came straight from Lizs bed to hers. She was hurt, tears started to slide down her cheeks.

He pulled Sam into his arms; hed never wanted her to know. Hed been so afraid that shed never come back to him if shed known that hed still been with Liz when Spinelle found her. "I didnt want to lose you and I was sure that you'd leave again if you knew."

Liz was losing she could see it; Jason was falling into Sam's trap once again. She had to do something before it was too late and she lost him for good. Time to steer the conversation back to the missing money, it was the only thing that she had on Sam to get Jason back. Liz would like to see Sam explain this one a way. Theres no way she could come up with a story to cover her tracks on the money like she did with the murder.

"Youre getting off topic, that part doesn't matter she paused, what matters is that you tell us about the money. Theres no way for youre to explain taking that much money and still smell like a rose when youre done." Then she and Jason could be together again and Sam would see herself out in the cold, where she belonged.

Sam was staring at Liz in bewilderment, why does she keep asking about money? Sam knew she never took any money. It didn't make any sense to her. Even if she did take her husbands money, he was dead and that money would be split between his daughter and her anyway. Heck she could have it all as far as Sam was concerned, she may never have met her step daughter but by living with her father, Sam could just imagine how her life had been.

"I don't know anything about any money being stolen. This wasn't a sob story it really happened to me. I was justified in defending myself. Sam pulled away from Jason and poked Liz in the chest, Tell me Liz would you have done any different if your life was in danger? Because I'd really like to know what I was supposed to do! What would you have done differently?"

"I wouldn't have killed anyone!" she shouted.

"That's it Liz your times up. Sam admitted that she killed her husband in self defense. Look at her she'd bewildered...she doesn't know about any money. I think now you should leave." Jason grabbed Liz by the arm and shoved her further down the hallway, away from his wife and child.

"But Jason...You cant be buying this! Shes a liar." Liz drug her feet, this wasnt working the way she planed. Jason was supposed to believe her and they raise the baby together, she had always wanted a daughter.

This was supposed to be a happy day and you ruined it. I just want to see my daughter. This isn't any of your concern anymore. I'll handle it. Leave! he angrily said, pushing her further away from his family.

Liz looked at Jason. She knew that pushing him anymore today would just make him more angry...at her not Sam. Why is she winning? Liz took one more look at Jason and Sam standing their ground together. Jason was right every time she had mentioned the money Sam looked confused...Liz turned and walked down the hall, the scene from the last few minutes playing over and over in her head. Maybe she was wrong about Sam, but this was too perfect a chance to get Jason back and she didn't care if Sam was really innocent or not...All that mattered was winning him over again....

After Liz left, Jason helped Sam back to her room and into the bed, they sat in silence for a moment, Sam watching their daughter and Jason looking at the door into the hallway that Liz had just walked down. Sam knew she should say something.

"Jason I knew that I should have told you, even after you said it could wait I had a feeling that something was going to happen to ruin our happiness, I just didn't know it would be my secrets I'm so sorry. But I swear that I killed him in self defense...and now I just destroyed the trust we'd rebuilt." Sam looked away, more tears falling down her face.

He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back he said. "Sam calm down. I know. I believe you. Everything will be alright. Now I want you to tell me everything you know about the money."

Sam rested her cheek on his chest, "I don't know anything. I keep telling you that...Don't you think that the FBI or the police would have come after me if I stole it. It wasn't like I was hiding from them, the department didn't know where I was but the FBI did. I may have been one of their key witnesses, but do you think that they'd let me get away with stealing millions from businesses, even him and do nothing?"

Jason thought about it and Sam was right, not only would they have arrested her but she'd probably be in jail right now instead of with him and their daughter. There had to be more to her story then she let on. So he asked "Who would do this to you?"

"I don't know everyone I know from then either is dead or probably thinks I'm dead."

"The guys you helped bring down, was there another partner that you didn't mention?"

Sam shook her head, "No, I told you everything; I told them everything...There was no one else. At least I don't think so" she trailed off.

"Was anyone angry with you or did any of the families threaten you for what you did?"

She sighed. "I told you they are all dead...Those guys didn't really have families. Monroe was the only one married the others... I didn't see family members at the trial...I don't think they had any. As far as I know there was no one angry for what I did. In fact lots of people told me I was brave. I didn't feel brave. I was scared all the time that they were going to get me even when they all got sent to prison."

"Well theres got to be something you know about the money more to your story then you saying."

"I told you I don't know anything about the missing money! Why don't you believe me? Its Liz isn't it she planted doubts in your head about me. Just because I killed my husband in self defense doesn't mean I took the money too!" She pulled away, and looked at her husband,

"I know that"

Sam stared at Jason, she thought he believed her but now he was acting like she was the guilty party. It was Liz's fault, she'd wanted to cause this and she did. After all the lies that Liz told to Jason, to Lucky, why do they still believe her? Well to the whole town. Why did he still think she would tell the truth?

"The only thing I ever lied about was Lila and that was your idea. I wanted to run away and give her up to a good family, but you brought me back. Everything else was a lie of omission, you'd never asked about my past...and then when I wanted to tell you said it could wait! I'm NOT lying! This is exactly what she wanted, for you to doubt me and your playing right into it...We have a daughter. We just started a new life together now with the truth out in the open between us. Are you ready to lose it now after all we been through...because of Liz? Are you going to let her do this to us?" she had to know, was her life falling apart because of Liz, again?

"Sam, I don't want to believe Liz but theres something missing. Youre my wife and for once I'm going to fight for what I want instead of just giving up. I did it with Robin when she told about Michael. And I pushed Courtney away after she lost the baby. And I let Liz tell me my life isn't safe for a child because she was so afraid someone would hurt him and when you said you couldn't have children it was like a knife going through my heart. I was starting to believe sonny was right that we are being punished for who we are." It was one of the longest speeches that she had ever heard Jason make, for a man of few words he sure was using a lot today.

"So...what is it? You don't believe me but youre going to just ignore it? Is that it?" she said angrily.

"NO! I'm going to figure this out for myself but I not leaving you and I'm not letting you leave me. I'll have Spinelle look into it maybe threes something we're both missing. I believe that you didn't take the money, but you must have some idea of where it could be. Maybe you just don't know it."

"I wish I did so I could tell you. Liz isn't all sunshine and light, Jason. She's so good at manipulating people that they don't even know it until its too late. She takes information and uses it against you. She didn't tell you about your son until she thought both of you were going to die...she keeps saying your life is too dangerous for a child...Well that's life. You cant have the good without the bad. Sonny does it...cops does it all the time and their lives are just as dangerous as yours. They could be killed or or some crazy person could come after their families. But they still do It." she didnt want to lose him again once was enough. For a few short weeks everything was just perfect in her life and she didnt want to raise her daughter without him.

"Sam....I don't want to get into that right now. I just want to be with my family...You and our daughter. Well figure out the rest later. But for right now, well leave it to Spinelle Hes the computer wiz, if someone is setting you up he'll know and if they aren't...I don't care, he can find a way to delete the files. Well take care of it. That life is the past, this one is our future."

Sam sighed she felt defected, "I just wish you'd believe me"

"Sam, I believe you aren't a murder I also willing to believe you didn't take the money. Its possible that you know who did, and jut hasnt realized it. Theres got to be clue to all this but its something so small that you missed it. But the key thing is someone did take that money and they let you take the fall. For all intents and purposes the world believes that someone is you. I'm going to find that someone if its the last thing I do."

Sam felt an intense sense of foreboding. I was as if by just uttering those words Jason had unleashed a terrible fate on them all. Whoever was behind this, played by their own set of rules and Sam had the feeling that person was the only one who knew them.


	8. Chapter 8

3-14-2010 here's another updated chapter

LovetheRose

Hotel

Spinelle was researching the police reports and articles on the net; so far he found that the article about Sam being a one Angela Parker Monroe was true. But he couldn't get a lead one the others. Something was really wrong with this picture. Either the articles were faked, or good ones at that or the newspaper never uploaded them to the site. Spin was leaning towards fake. Suddenly his phone rang. It was Stone Cold.

"I need you to do some checking for me."

"Sure thing. What can the Jackal do for stone cold?" he asked.

"Liz came by the hospital today."

Spinelle jumped in "How did she know where the goddess and the little medical marvel were?"

"I'm getting to that. She didn't say, but she did have some information about Sam. Sam's not Sam, she's-"

"Angela Monroe?" he asked. Again Spinelle seemed to be ahead of the game.

Jason was suppressed "How did you know?" he quarried.

"The Jackal received some rather disturbing news via an internet hack. Even with my awesome internet skills I was unable to determine where or who sent it. But it did contain some information about a self defense murder and lots of missing green."

Jason sighed, "Yeah, I know. Liz told her version and Sam gave hers. I believe Sam. But Liz was adamant that Sam also stole a few million. Liz said that she got a packet of information in the mail, read it and went to Sonny."

"I don't believe the goddess mother stole the money. I've checked tons of cyberspace portals and so far they don't check out. The Jackal is beginning to wonder if someone is out to destroy the goddess and her new life." Spinelle knew all he needed was more time with the files; something about them didn't ring true.

"That's what I was just beginning to think. I need you to use your skills and find that person. Sam has no clue to which it might be, but it could be connected to something in Sam's past. Find out." Jason ordered.

"Roger that, the Jackal will scour cyberspace until the mystery has vanished and the bad guy vanquished." With that ordered he disconnected the call. Spinelle smiled, he loved having the ability to help stone cold save the fair lady.

EDH's Amelia's office

Amelia sat at her desk, plotting her next move. She'd sent Spinelle and Liz the doctored information on Sam, knowing Liz she'd probably went running to Sonny. And when Sonny wouldn't help her, Amelia's hacker buddy did, by telling Liz where to find Jason. That should stir things up a bit. Hopefully Jason is now interrogating Sam about her past and the missing money. Who better than Liz, Sam's rival, to make a little trouble between the happy new trio.

"Now for my next move. From the pan into the flames you go Mrs. Sam Morgan." Amelia smiled evilly. "Mark, I thinks its time for a little police intervention, are you ready?"

"Anything to help a friend bring justice to a murder. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make a little visit to the hospital for me. I think its time for the police to do a little catching up. Sam will pay for taking my father from me. Even if I have to make a few things up to do It." she said. Everything would be fine once Angela paid for taking her father away. It didn't matter that he was a bastard to her; he had still been her daddy.

Hospital-Next day

Sam and Emma were being released today. Sam was glad to be leaving the hospital, she'd spent enough time in there in the last few years to last her a lifetime. After Jason had gotten off the phone with Spinelle, he'd seemed to be in a better mood. He still wouldn't talk about what he was going to do, but at least things between them were almost back to normal. Sam wished that it hadn't taken a call to Spin to change things but at least now when he said he believed her more than he did Liz she could hear the ring of truth.

In the hall a man in a police uniform was talking to a nurse, she was pointing towards Sam's room. Jason had a bad feeling about the guy. It looked like it was time to go. Turning to his wife he said "Sam. We need to leave now."

"Jason, what's going on?"

"Get Emma's things, there's a cop heading this way and I think Liz may have gone to the police. We can get to the room next door though this door." he started grabbing things and stuffing them into a small baby bag. "Move!"

Sam grabbed the bag of diapers that the doctor gave them and the bottle of formula, stuffed it into the diaper bag he was holding and followed Jason into the other hospital room. Jason locked the door behind them. Jason went to the other exit of the other room and listened at the door.

"Excuse me." Mark called over to the nurse's station. "But the room is empty. Do you know where the woman in there has gone?"

The woman picked up a chart, looked it over and said "Well she was released this morning. Her husband must have come and picked them up. They are probably headed back to the hotel she was staying at."

"By any chance do you have that address? The woman is a wanted criminal and very dangerous." he said.

"I can check the file, wait here" the women left.

"When I say I want you to follow me, we'll take the stairs. We won't be returning to the Hotel. We're going back to Port Charles on the next flight. The father will just have to forgive us for not baptizing Emma here." Jason made one more glance towards the hallway. "Now!"

The nurse was checking the records, the police officer was facing away, Sam and Jason snuck out of the room. They moved quickly to the stairs and through the door and into safety. All they had to do now was making out of the hospital without being seen.

Mark knew that he'd screwed up; Amelia was going to be pissed. He pulled out his cell and placed the call. After hearing the hello on the other end he responded with "I checked at the hospital and the hotel, they weren't at either. According to the desk clerk they haven't checked out but they also haven't returned. What do you want me to do?"

"They are probably headed back to port Charles. Damn it! Do you have any contacts there?" she asked angrily. Fucking mark cant do anything right.

"I know a guy. I went to the academy with him. Want me to give him a heads up?" Mark knew that Amelia was angry at him; he could hear it in her voice.

"Yeah. I also have another plan. Maybe its time for me as a source for EDH to leak what I know about Sam to the media. Then the whole world will know what a lying bitch she really is. There won't be anywhere she can hide then." she said, a satisfied smile slipping onto her face.

"You really are out for blood." he said "The only problem is those files won't hold up in court. A good computer person will eventually figure it out, you do know that right?" Mark reminded her.

"Of course I do. But by the time anyone figure it out Sam will have lost everything, her friends, family and her job." a small chuckle escaped her lips.

Airport

Jason and Sam made it to the airport, meeting up with Spinelle along the way, and onto a flight to Port Charles with no problems. The were now just a few hours away from home, where Jason could protect his family and figure out who was behind this whole mess.

Sam looked at Jason, worry marring her beautiful face, "What are we going to do? With the Hollywood police on my tail, I'm sure they are going to contact the PCPD. Jason we're running from one problem to another."

"We have safe houses all over the place not connected to the company." he took her small hand in his and gently brushed his thumb across her knuckles. "You, Emma and Spinelle will stay there while we figure this out. It's going to take time."

"The Jackals services are yours, Goddess mother. Don't worry I will find the fend that did this to you and we will prove your innocence. You then can become the happy family once again, united in love." Said Spinelle as he bounced in his seat, clearly egger to help his friends.

"But what if they are waiting for us? Jason I can't run with a baby. She could be hurt." Sam said voicing her concerns once again.

"Sam doesn't worry." Jason turned fully towards her. Placing both palms against her cheeks he softly kissed her. "I promise nothing will happen to you and our daughter. I will get you both to safety."

At the back of the Plane

Liz was thinking about Sam, the more she thought the less likely it was that Sam knew anything about the money. But one thing she knew, Jason didn't fully trust Sam now, thanks in part to her and whoever sent those papers to her. She could have Lucky look into the police reports. They all had to be online somewhere or he could contact the police in California, where the murder took place.

"Oh Jason, how am I going to prove to you that you belong with me and not her? Even after finding out that she was a killer and thief you still stayed with her. What am I going to do?" she said softly to herself. Liz was angry and hurt that Jason stayed with that tramp. She had to find some way of getting Jason back, but how to do it with out endangering her secret?

Sonny's House

Sonny was shuffling though papers on his desk. "Max get in here." he called.

Seconds later, Max poked his head into Sonny's office "Yes boss?"

"Jason called from the airport, He Sam Spinelle and the baby will be here in a few hours. They ran into trouble at the hospital, it'd that thing about sans past. They had to catch the earliest flight out and I want you to take some man and go get them. Take them to the Safe house downtown and bring Jason here." he ordered.

Max nodded "You got boss." He quickly turned and headed back the way he came. He needed to plan an extraction and only had a few hours to do it.

Hours later at the airport

The gang got into the waiting car, so far everything was good. They reached Port Charles without any problems. At one time Jason thought that he saw Liz on the flight at the back of the plane but he wasn't sure he only caught a glimpse of the dark haired woman. But if it was her the first thing she'll do when she gets home it report Sam. Jason knew that he had to get Sam and his daughter to safety before that. It was a good thing that he called Sonny to have max picked them up. They all climbed into the car and it pulled away.

"Spinelle I want you to get started on proving those documents false right away." Jason ordered.

"As you wish. I'll save the goddess with my mighty cyberspace prowess."

Jason sighed "Whatever just do it. I don't want Sam to worry too much."

"Jason. I don't think I'm to be able to not worry. If Spinelle can't prove those papers false I could go to jail and Emma would be without a mother. I don't want that." Sam said quietly.

Jason pulled Sam into his arms. Hugging her tightly to his body, he said "Don't worry. It won't come to that. We just have to figure out why they're doing this and stop them." He slowly released her and slid one hand into her hair; he pulled her head forward to brush his lips across hers.

"That's easier said than done. Whoever did this is very good. They are the Jackal of paperwork." said Spinelle.

The car stopped and everyone got out. Jason escorted Sam to the Safe house and once inside hugged Sam and Emma to his chest. He kissed Sam long and hard. Then he pulled away slightly. "I have to see Sonny. But I will be back. I love you." he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, we both do."

Sam watched as Jason walked out of the house, took the car and drove away. Sam looked around the house, sonny had thought of everything. There was a crib in the bedroom, bottles and formula in the well stocked kitchen. There was even a playpen in the living so she could watch TV and Emma at the same time. Jason had only been gone a few minutes but Sam found herself missing him already.

"Mrs. M. Jason asked me and some of the men to stay and take care of you and the baby while we figure this out. Don't worry we wont let anyone hurt you. Jason would have our heads." said Max.

Sam looked gratefully at Max, "Thanks max. I know you're only following orders but you have no idea how much that makes me feel a little safer." She watched as Max and the others looked out the windows and paced the room. This was going to drive her crazy if she had to do it for long. Sam hoped that Spinelle and Jason figured this out soon so that they could get on with their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

__

Up dated 3-14-2010, sorry its taken me so long

LovetheRose

PCPD

Liz entered the PCPD, hopefully Lucky would be there. She looked around and saw him talking to Detective Cruz. Liz walked over to them, she was unsure of what to say to lucky since the falling out. But she had to tell someone about Sam. After leaving the Airport Liz had decided that she should tell the police about her and let them sort the story out. Hopefully this would get Sam out of Jason's life for good and Liz back in it. Liz took a deep breath and said "Lucky. I-can I talk to you for a moment?"

He sighed; he really didnt want to talk to her. If he was lucky he could just blow her off. "I'm discussing a new case with Cruz can it wait?" Please say it can wait.

"No this is important. Its about Sam." Why cant she just give it a rest? Liz had ruined his life by being with Jason; at least he had his son. And then Jason left her to get back Sam. It was over, why couldnt she just get that through her head?

Lucky turned to Cruz, "Can you excuse me for a moment?" Cruz nodded and replied "Sure."

Liz walked into the hallway, Lucky followed behind her. She wasn't sure how to start this conversation, but she knew that if she was ever going to get Sam out of the way she had to tell Lucky what she knew about her.

"Ok what did you want to tell me about Sam?" he raised an eye brow, "Because if this is a Jason thing I don't want to hear it."

Liz ducked her head "In a way it is but--" Lucky grimaced and cut her off with a waive of his hand. "Then Ill see you in court." He turned his back on her and started back into the office area.

Liz quickly moved forward and grabbed his arm, "Lucky! Wait. Its not like that. Its-well, Sam has done something bad and I think the police should know. Sam's not who she says she is its all a lie. She killed her husband, but the court determined that it was self defense and-"

He jerked his arm angry out of her fingers, God, will it never end? "Then why are you telling me. The courts already handled it." he replied.

"That's not the part I wanted to report. About a week ago-"

Again he cut her off. "Was that around the time you dropped the boys at your gram's house and took off to parts unknown to help a friend?"

"Lucky-I-it was important, or I wouldn't have done that. Sam is a woman by the name of Angela Monroe and she's wanted in connection to stolen money in California. But they don't know that she's Sam McCall-I-I mean Morgan. She and Jason got married."

Lucky sighed, giving her his attention, "Do you have proof of this?" he asked.

Liz couldnt meet his eyes, in almost a whisper she said, "I um gave it to Sonny."

"Damn it Liz! What did you do that for? You should have come straight here!"

Liz looked up at Lucky and quickly glanced away, "Well--I--um--"

"You wanted to protect _him_. Wasn't it enough that you paid me back for cheating by sleeping with Morgan after we had Jake? Do you have to keep protecting him?" he spat at her, his eyes blazing with anger.

Liz cringed away from him, "I just wanted to save him from her, he ran to her the moment Spinelle told him he found her leaving me and our--" she stopped there, shit she almost ruined it.

Lucky stared at her for a moment, "what was that Liz? I've seen the looks between you to after Jake was born. Is that why Sam left? What else are you two hiding?" He grabbed her by the upper arms and jerked her towards him. She struggled in his grasp, fighting to get free.

"N-n-nothing." she stammered.

He released her roughly, not caring when she stumbled back; he was annoyed with her lies. "Youre lying about something and it has to do with Jason and I want to know what it is."

Liz had to think of something fast or her secret would be out. Just then Liz's cell rang, saving her from having to answer lucky. Liz looked at the id, it was Jason. A satisfied smile graced her face.

"I have to take this." Liz walked away, pushing the answer button on the phone when lucky called out to her: "Liz, this conversation isn't over. We will talk about this."

Liz didnt answer, it didnt matter Jason had called her and everything would soon be fine. "Jason, what wrong?"

"Where are you? Please don't tell me the PCPD." he sounded angry.

Liz cringed at his tone, but there was nothing she could do. He had to know that she was helping him get rid of that slut. "That's actually were I am. I just finished talking to Lucky." Jason was almost hers hed be so pleased once he realized all they things she had done for them, her and Jake were meant to be with Jason and soon she'd have a little girl to spoil, it didnt matter that her mother was Sam as she'd soon be out of the picture and they could be a happy family. Cam, Jake, Jason, little Emma and her would be a family and Sam would just be a memory.

"You didn't say anything to him about Sam did you? So help me Liz if you did-"

Liz tightened her grip on her cell, "Its too late, I already told lucky."

"Liz damn it what were you thinking? Sam is my wife. She killed a man in self defense. She doesn't have anything to do with the stolen money. Spinelle is sure that the documents are fakes." Jason vented his anger through the phone at her.

Liz pleaded with him "I had to do it Jason; she's going to destroy you!"

"Sam is the woman that I love. We just want to put everything from the past into the past. That includes you. She is the mother of my daughter!" Jason needed Liz to get this through her head; he was never going to leave Sam. He lost her once he was never going to lose her again.

"And I am the mother of your son!" she angrily spat back.

Lucky had followed Liz after seeing the caller id on her phone said Jason. He had wanted to finish the conversation that they'd started, but now it seemed pointless he got his answer. Lucky, had been listening to the whole conversation. He couldnt believe this, "What!?! You lied to me!" The boy he loved with all his heart, his son, wasn't his son. Liz had lied to him.

Liz spun around to face Lucky; he looked as shocked as she felt. She hadn't wanted him to ever know of her lie. Lucky reached for her phone and grabbed it, putting it to his ear; he said "Liz is busy right now she'll have to call you back." slamming the cell phone shut he turned to his soon to be ex-wife "Why? Why would you do this? Jason is my sons father?"

Liz had never seen Lucky so angry, she stumbled over her words "I-um- Lucky-"

"How did this happen?"

Liz stepped back from him, "It was before him and Sam got back together, when you were cheating on me with Maxi. I went to Jason, we covered it up. He didn't want to hurt Sam."

"Are you sure Jake is his? He could be mine." he pleaded with her, running his hand through his hair, causing it to fall into disarray.

Liz knew that Jake was Lucys, it was only in a moment of desperation that she'd realized that she loved Jason that She had blurted out to Jason the one thing that she'd wished was true, that Lucys baby was his. Liz had to think fast, she had to find a way out of this mess. That's when it hit her, she could tell lucky that she'd used Oasis Labs for the paternity test. Around the time she was pregnant Oasis Labs had lost the GH and PCPD contracts due to sloppy work. Test tubes were mislabeled; tests done incorrectly, the company had gone out of business. Lucky would want a re-test by another lab, and then she tells Lucky and Jason that the first test must have been one of those they messed up. No harm no foul. The plan had to work; no one could know that she'd lied.

"I took a paternity test, at the time the GH was still using Oasis Labs. The test said Jason was the father."

"Oasis labs...didn't they go under for faulty testing or something?" he asked, hoping that the tests had been one of the ones they screwed up, he couldnt lose his son.

"I think so." Liz replied, happy that he was buying into it. Thank God.

"We used to use them to test evidence, but then there was a scandal about the labs spotty work, that was around the time of your pregnancy-I want you to re-test Jake. I need to know if has mine." Lucky tone was one of pleading.

Liz looked at lucky he was falling for it. This could save her, but she would lose Jason since the only tie she had to him was that he thought Jake was his son. There must be something she could do, then it hit her, she could change the results. Of course it would be hard on lucky but it could help her keep Jason, this just might work. "Ok, I'll set it up. I hope you get the answer that you want lucky, the only reason I didn't tell you before now was that you were so excited about the baby and I didn't want you to go back to the drugs, they were ruing your life." she tried to sound convincing.

Lucky glared at her "You don't know that I would have went back. I would have liked to know that there was the possibility he wasn't mine. I love Jake. Right now Liz I am so angry at you. I cant talk to you anymore. Let me know when you get it set up and when you get the results." Lucky turned a strode away, barely hearing Lizs quite "ok."

Liz felt a small pain in her chest, she knew what she was doing to the two men was wrong but she couldn't help it, she loved Jason and the only way to keep a hold in his life was if Jake was his son. If that meant lying to Lucky and Jake for the rest of her life, so be it.

Back in the PCPD office Detective Cruz answered the desk phone "Hello?" It was his old buddy mark.

"Hey Buddy. Hows it going in Port Charles?" Mark asked trying to sound cheery.

"Mark, its a supprise to hear from you buddy. Its not so bad here. We got mobsters, crazies and nuts here. You only call when you got a tip for me. What's up?" For Mark to be calling it had to be business related.

"Well I'm looking for this lady-I heard that she was in the area. Goes by the name of Sam McCall. Know her?" As usual Mark was right to the point.

"Yeah, actually I do. She's Jason Morgan's girlfriend. The word that I heard that a few weeks ago she married him. Morgan works for a man called Sonny Corinthos, hes a mob boss in the area, but we've never been able to stick him with anything. What do you want her for?"

"Well according to an informant shes wanted for stealing funds from some businesses and her late husband. We'd really appreciate it if you could pick her up." he replied.

Cruz sighed "Well, We'll try. But I got to be honest, if shes connected to Jason, our chances of finding her are slim. Especially if they know youre looking around. Do they?"

"Well, I tried to pick her up at the hospital and her hotel but I missed her. Someone may have tipped them off." Mark said.

"Send me the files and I'll look into it, thats the best I can do." replied Cruz.

"Sure thing. I'll priority mail them to you today."

"Thanks man." said Cruz; he actually hoped that they never got that piece of mail. He really was not looking forward to tangling with Jason Morgan.

"Actually it should be me thanking you. According to the files this Sam is a take no prisoners kind of gal. She got a couple of aliases, the files under Angela Parker Monroe. Her real name. But I got to go, working on a big case here. Talk to you later."

"Thanks again for the heads up. I'll let you know what I find." Cruz hung up the phone, Mark was an old buddy from the academy so he'd look into this for him but he wasn't going to arrest Sam Morgan right away. Mark wasn't a straight shooter when it came to the law, so he'd definitely check the file fist before making a move. Sonny and anyone he cared about weren't people you messed with unless you had concrete evidence and mark had gotten him into some trouble awhile back when he planted evidence for a friend to get some lady put away for murder but later the charges were dropped when her lawyer proved self defense. Come to think of it the woman's name was Angela something. This could be another railroad plan. He'd check over the file with a fine tooth comb just to make sure it was legit. Mark was a master a faking a file.

Hollywood- EDH's Amelia's office

Amelia watched Mark hang up the phone. He looked at her. "Think he fell for it?" she asked.

Mark shrugged, "It's hard to tell. Cruz isn't real trusting when it comes to me. Back when your father was killed you had me plant some evidence against Angela and he figured it out. He never reported me but he did tell the defense. That's how she was able to prove the self defense. Hopefully its been too long for him to remember her name or has going to do some major checking before he does a thing. He might even figure out the files were tampered with. But that's only if he looks deeper."

"This whole plan is based on if no one looks at those files too closely. This better work, I cant have Angela getting off again. I want my revenge. I lost everything the day she killed my father and then again when she got off." she said.

"You worry too much. Cruz likes doing his job and if Jason Morgan is as hard to catch as he says he just might settle for his woman instead."

"You'd better be right or we will be the ones that will be going to jail." she gave him a pointed look, "now get out of my office."


	10. Chapter 10

Three days Later- PCPD

Cruz had gotten the files on Angela Monroe yesterday. He'd looked them over, they appeared to be legit, but something was nagging at him. He remembered the case, Angela or Sam as he now knew her, had been terrified of her husband and his partners. He'd been young, scared and naive. That didn't sound like a woman who knew how to steal money from people. She was a far different woman back then. If he had met her as she is now he would have no problem believing the file. Something was not right about this.

Cruz (to himself): I just don't believe this. Hey Lucky!

Lucky: What is it?

Cruz: You know anyone good with forgeries or computers?

Lucky: Your not going to like it. But my sisters friend um..Spinelle knows all about computers, hacking and file changing. Why?

Cruz looked down at the files. He had no choice, he didn't want to involve his superiors unless he was sure, he had to get Spinelle info.

Cruz: Well can you get this file to him? I like to know before I start something how accrete this really is. I don't trust the guy that I got it from. And I don't want another disaster like last time. A woman almost got sent to prison for a murder that was actually self defence.

Lucky: What happened?

Cruz: I overheard the cop talking to someone on the phone about planting evidence. I called her lawyer and told them they might want to check the evidence. The guy was my friend so I didn't tell anyone where mu hunch came from and they couldn't prove that he planted evidence but I told him if I found out he ever did it again I would turn him in.

Lucky: Don't worry if the evidence against this person is false, Spinelle will be able to tell you. I'll get this to him right away. Lulu should know where I can find him this time of day.

Lucky took the files and placed them in a vanilla envelope. He walled to the door and left the station. In the car lucky opened the envelope, his curiosity aroused as to who in port Charles they were looking at. He took a look at one of the photos...It was Sam!

But this person was listed as one Angela Monroe. Sam and several other names were just alias's. Lucky knew she was once a con woman but he couldn't picture her stealing money unless someone physically gave it to her, not knowing they were being conned. Even though Lucky would love nothing more then to destroy Jason's life like his was, he couldn't let an innocent person go to jail for something they didn't do. If Cruz suspected the files were false he had to do the same.

Lucky:(on phone) Hey Lulu. Its Lucky. Do you know where I can find Spinelle?

Lulu: Normally Sonny's coffee shop but he called me earlier and said he was working on something important for Sam and Jason.

Lucky: Did he tell you what it was?

Lulu: Just that it was top secret and had to do with Sam.

Lucky: Well I need him to check out a file for me.

Lulu: I could probably get it to him or you can check with..I cant believe I'm going to say this Sonny.

Lucky: Actually you seem to be the lesser evil.

Lulu: Very funny. I'll get it to him. Bring it by later.

Lucky: Not a problem. Just make sure he gets it not sonny. Hand it to Spinelle directly.

Lucky was waiting for Lulu at Kelly's Dinner. Mike had given him a cup of coffee while he was waiting. A few minutes later in walked Lulu. He gave her the envelope for Spinelle.

Lucky: Remember give it only to Spinelle.

Lulu: What should I do if Sonny wont or doesn't know where he is?

Lucky: Tell him this concerns Sam and I' sure that he'll bring spinelle to you, if he really doesn't want anyone to know where Spinelle is.

Lulu: Is this the same thing hes working on now?

Lucky: I don't know but most likely it is.

Just then Spinelle walked into Kelly's. Lucky and Lulu were so deep in conversation that they almost missed him.

Lulu: There he is. I'll give it to him now. See you later Lucky.

Lucky: Yeah. Tell dad I'll be home for dinner kind of late. Got a new case we're working on.

Lulu: Anything interesting?

Lucky: Just something I want you to stay away from. Don't go to the docks alone for a while ok?

Lulu: The Docks? Why what's going on? Mob stuff?

Lucky: its possible but I think its something else. Just stay away from the docks.

Lulu: Alright. See ya.

Lucky watched as Lulu walked over to Spinelle and handed him the envelope. Spinelle was looking at her funny. Their conversation seemed to deepen, then Spinelle face lit up like he got something unexpected for Christmas, he turned, walked out the door and left Kelly's.

Lucky's thoughts then drifted to the new case he and Cruz landed. It was a weird one. Two former employees of Lorenzo Alcazar were shot and killed two nights ago, funny thing was the gun used in the execution style shooting was registered to Lorenzo. It almost looked like a revenge killing. But with the exception of Skye's child the entire Alcazar family was dead. At least thats what Cruz believed, he was sure that Jason killed him even though he was able to get off the charges with Liz's help. (Note: in this story Jason stilled killed Lorenzo and there was a court case but the only change is that Sam was already gone so she didn't testify)

Safe-house-Port Charles

Sam was rocking little Emma when Spinelle came running in. He looked all excited about something, it was either that or he'd had an espresso, which after last week she had forbidden. It just made him bounce off the wall and with Emma's wild sleeping pattern, Sam needed all the sleep she could get.

Spinelle: Mother of the medical marvel, you will not believe our luck! The broken husband of the silent mother had the fair one give me the original files! This is a great day for the Jackal, I will now have an easier time proving these evil crimes false. And soon you and the mini princess will return to the impenetrable fortress high in the clouds.

Sam: Spinelle you really need a translator. Let me get this straight Lucky had his sister Lulu give you the original files and soon Emma and I could be going home?

Spinelle: That's what I said.

Sam: So what's so great about having the original file?

Spinelle: The copies are cyber based and easily manipulated but the originals I can see if they've been tampered with. I can check the file for spots that may have been changed or sometimes they mark the pictures with codes corresponding with the file.

Sam: Call the national guard, Spinelle used English for a change.(jokingly)

Spinelle: I've been trying...The godfather gets really cranky when I talk dungeon and dragons. I'll see you later. But now I'm going cyber fishing.

Sam shook her head at Spinelle, she had to admit that sometimes she liked the dungeon and dragons speech but at other times it was like trying to walk a maze where the bushes hadn't been trimmed. She hoped that Spinelle was right..she wanted to go home and just sit and be held by Jason.

Sonny's Office

Max: Detective Cruz and Detective Spencer to see you boss.

Sonny: Show them in. I've got a few minutes before I need to be at the meeting.

Cruz and Lucky enter the room, Cruz was eyeing Sonny with a calculating look. This was going to be another interrogation, sonny could feel it.

Cruz: Mr Corinthos, we have a few questions for you regarding a shooting a few nights ago. Sonny: What shooting?

Lucky: On the docks, two of Lorenzo Alcazars men were shot. It looked like an execution. We ere wondering, since you and Alcazar are such good friends, if you could account for your whereabouts and that of your men.

Sonny: I was at home with my sons. Jason was with me. As for my men maybe you should ask them your self. I cant be held accountable for the location of all of them. They do have to go home at some time. Max!

Max enters the office Max: Yeah boss?

Sonny: Where were you and your brother two nights ago?

Max: At our moms for dinner, boss.

Sonny: Thanks max. As you can see Max, his brother, Jason and I all have alibis. Feel free to get a warrant to question the rest of my men. If you have any further questions, call my lawyer..here's her number boys.

Lucky: Thanks for your time.

Cruz: Yes thank.

The men left though they clearly didn't want to. Sonny knew that they would be back with a warrant, but he also knew that he hadn't ordered a hit on anyone. So why were former employees of Alcazar dead?

Sonny: Max! Get me Jason.

2 hours later- Sonny's office

Jason walks in, looks expectantly at Sonny.

Jason: You wanted to see me?

Sonny: Yeah. I just had a friendly meeting with the PCPD, there was a shooting. Cruz said it was an execution, some of Alcazar's's men. I thought you took care of him.

Jason: I did. Dumped him in the east river, if they ever find a body it will look like a drowning. Who would kill his men? His organization ended with him.

Sonny: I don't know. But whoever it was may be targeting us all, keep an eye out. Hows the Sam situation?

Jason: Spinelle called, from what I could gather he was given a present by Lucky Spencer. The original files on Sam. He said that he should be able to prove her innocence using them.

Sonny: Good. I really don't want to have to deal with that and this situation at the same time. See what you can find out about the shooting. I don't want our men to be targets.

Jason stocked away without saying a word.

_**Reviews are gold, please let me know how I'm doing or leave me some ideas of things you'd like to see, who knows i might use them**_

_**LovetheRose**_.


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks later- Hollywood- EDH- Amelia's office

Amelia slammed her fist on the desk, she was fustrated with Mark and the PCPD, they were idiots! She should have just gone after the slut herself. At least that way there would be no waiting.

Amelia: What's taking your friend so long? They should have arrested her by now!

Mark shrugged his shoulder. He felt so bad about doing this to Mrs Morgan but the death of a friends father needed to be avenged.

Mark: I don't know, maybe he didn't believe me.

Amelia: Its time to take things out of their hands. I guess its time to get the 'Special Edition' tape to Entertainment News.

Safe-house- Port Charles

Sam was channel surfing when she decided to watch Entertainment News, maybe Britney Spears will have done something outrageous again, she was always good for a laugh.

Host: Today one Entertainment News we have several interesting stories, Britney Spears loses her kids again, a special report on the EDH Sam McCall, and later we'll find out how Patrick Swayze is doing with his chemo. Stay tuned after the break we'll go to our top story on EDH.

Sam waited patiently to see what they would say about her, maybe someone found out about her marriage or they could be covering the birth of her daughter. But what came next same wasn't ready for....

Host: EDH representative say that Sam McCall has been fired for not disclosing a criminal background. Sources say that Ms McCall broke her contract when police came to EDH Headquarters looking for her. The sources went on to say Ms McCall is currently under investigation for embezzlement large sums of money from businesses in the California area. Ms McCall was unavailable for comment. And according to police has disappeared. They would like the public to know that Ms McCall is considered armed and dangerous, if you see this woman please call the number on your screen.

Sam stared at the screen, she'd been fired and the police were looking for her, thank god she hadn't told Amelia where she went when she left. Sam still didn't know how she could be under investigation for stealing money she had nothing to do with. Jason and Spin were right someone was definitely setting her up. And they were doing a good job of it too!

Suddenly Spinelle came tromping down the stairs, bouncing around like a giant ball. He seemed so excited about something.

Outside a figure was standing in the shadows watching Jason as he walked up the back stairs to a small brown stone. The figure takes out a phone and calls the PCPD, then light from the streetlights illuminates the face...Its Liz. Jason took in the scene before him, sam was watching spinelle expectantly and Spinelle was jumping around excitedly.

Jason: What's going on?

Sam: I don't know Spinelle was just about to tell me, your timing is great.

Spinelle: I am the king of cyberspace..A young-ling with super powers! The vile files couldn't stand up to me. All the villainous information in them is real, its just not about the goddess. Some evil doer swapped out some stuff for Sam's goods. Like the photos, and finger prints, changed a little bit here and there.

Jason: So they took real cases and swapped in Sam's paperwork?

Spinelle: Yep! The key was having the original paperwork with the case file number. I was able to track it down in cyberspace at the network. I hacked in and wow...I found deleted information... and switched prints of the fair goddess. The thing that bothered me was the pictures were like snapshots, most police don't include it in a file when they have mug shots, but in this case these were taken with a home camera. I was able to track down the two women from the original files. Since they were unable to change the case file they had to swap information from one file to another...that left an interesting trail for your cyber hero to follow.

Jason: Where did it lead?

Spinelle: To a man in blue. A Mr Mark Welling.

Sam looked up, startled. She knew that name, the guy was such a jerk! He tried to frame her as a murder instead of being a scared abused wife of an very evil and vile man.

Sam: Mark Welling? I remember him he was one of the cops at the house investigating Monroe's death. He arrested me. Some of the evidence he collected was planted to make it look like I planed his death. My lawyer proved it false and I was let off on self defence.

Jason: Your sure?

Sam and Spinelle both reasoned : yes.

Spinelle, scratched to back of his neck: What puzzles me is that he has no seen connection to the mother of tiny Emma. But everything comes back to him.

Sam: Wait....

Jason looked at Sam she seemed to be remembering something.

Jason: What is it?

Sam: When I was first arrested, Welling said something to me about knowing the Monroe family before the daughter left for school. He said his death would be a tragic blow for Mia. That was Monroe's daughter, but I don't think it was her full name, it seemed to be more of a nickname.

Jason: Do you remember what her real name was?

Sam shook her head, exasperated.

Sam: I'm sure I've heard it before but I cant remember.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Voice: This is the PCPD. Jason Morgan Sam Morgan open the door now or we'll break it down

Sam, looked to Jason, suddenly frightened

Sam: How did they find us?

Jason: I don't know but I sure as hell will find out.

Lucky: Jason, Sam we know your in there, open the door we don't want to hurt anyone we're just here for Sam.

Lucky hated doing this without knowing for sure that Sam really did do something but after the commissioner watched Entertainment News and then found out that they'd been notified by another department of a criminal in the area, he really had no choice. He even went to Mac but he hadn't listened when Cruz tried to explain why then hadn't tried to find her, he was angry at them for not doing anything. He was even angrier when he found out that they'd given the file to Spinelle.

Jason: What do you want Sam for? We have a baby in here.

Lucky: Jason please just open the door before we are forced to open it for you. We know what sam did in California and my orders are to take her in.

Jason seeing no other way out without his daughter getting hurt, walked to the door, unbolted it and opened it for the police. He watched angrily as Cruz cuffed Sam and lead her out.

Lucky: I'm really sorry Jason.

Jason: She didn't do anything and we can prove it. Spinelle checked the files you gave him he says they are fakes. Please let us prove it to you before you do something we all regret.

Lucky: Bring it to the station, I'll try to get Mac to listen. You also might want to get her a lawyer.

Jason: I'll call Alexis and have her meet us there. We can get this all cleared up. She's being set up just like when she killed her husband in self defence.

Jason followed lucky out the door his daughter in him arms. Spinelle had gone back to his room to get his computer and the files so that Alexis and the PCPD could see what he was talking about. Out of the corner of his eye Jason saw Liz getting into her car.

Jason stormed across the street towards her with his daughter in hand, she stopped when she saw him, a look of fear crossing her face.

Jason: You just couldn't let it go, could you? You had to see Sam go down for something she didn't do. She has a daughter to take care of now, our daughter. I wont let this little girl grow up without her mother. I've had enough of you. I told you to back off but you didn't listen, well I don't care who knows anymore, I'm going to claim Jake like I should have months ago. I'll see you in court after I save sam.

Liz pleaded with Jason, moving forward to touch his shoulder, he jurked away from her a discusted look on his face. God, he thought that he once loved this woman, what had he been thinking.

Liz: Jason please don't do this...

Jason: You interfered with my life for the last time. This is the last thing I wanted to do, but if it will make you realize that I don't want to be with you then so be it.

Liz watched as a furious Jason walked away from her, tears rolling down her face. Jason had the money to take her son from her. She never thought that he'd do it. He must love Sam very much, to hurt her like this. The pain was unbearable, he was lost to her. But at least now he couldn't take Jake, he wasn't the father. She just had to get back to the hospital and change the test back. Liz flashed back to the hospital.

**_FLASHBACK_** General Hospital- 2 hours ago

_Liz shuck into the lab, there they were the three test tubes full of blood, each labeled with a name, Lucky, Jake and Jason. The lab tech had just walked out the door a few minutes ago, Liz knew that she had just enough time to switch the names on Lucky's and Jason's before the tech came back to finish his other test. She knew that they wouldn't run the DNA test until the end of the day but this would be her only chance during her shift to make sure that Jason stayed her sons father. She quickly made the change and left the room, sparing one last glance back. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake._

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

Liz knew that she had to hurry, it was three o'clock and the night lab tech would just now be going to lunch, she should have enough time to make it to the lab and change the tubs back. She'd lost Jason to sam but she be damned if she was going to lose her son too.

General Hospital

Liz had just snuck into the lab and was about to swap the names when a voice rang out, oh she was caught!

Patrick: Liz what are you doing!?!

Liz: Just checking to see if they ran the DNA test yet, it doesn't look like they did so I'll come back later.

Patrick just looked at Liz, did she think he was stupid or something. Of course he know what she was doing, she didn't have access to this room and had no reason to be here.

Patrick: I don't think so, you were trying to change the labels, weren't you?

Liz pleaded with Patrick. Shaking her head. Please, no she was so close..don't do this to her now, not when she has everything to lose.

Liz: No, I was just looking at them..to see if they've gotten to them yet.

Patrick: I saw you trying to remove that label. Liz what were you thinking?

Liz cringed there was no way out of it this time. Since she was using the hospitals lab and she'd already changed them once, Jason was going to be the father. She knew that there was no way for her to keep Jason from Jake now unless she confessed what she did to everyone. She couldn't do that, they would know she was a liar and never understand why she did it, everyone would hate her for it. Lucky would hate her.

Liz: He's going to take my son away. I cant let him do that.

Patrick: Whose going to? Lucky?

Liz: No...Jason. I turned in Sam and this is my punishment.

Patrick: So you decided the only way to keep him from his son was to make sure Lucky was the father? Liz you could lose more than your son for this, you could lose your job.

Liz: I know, but I cant lose my son. Not to her.

Patrick: I think its time you left. I'm not going to tell this time but if I catch you in here again, I will.

Patrick escorted Liz to the door and locked it. Liz knew that she'd never have time to change the labels back now. Jason would win custody of Jake. She knew that she could never make Jason believe that Lucky was the father not him. Not with two DNA tests proving otherwise. Liz looked at the door of the lab, her future had just become bleak, she was going to lose her son to Sam and it was all her own fault. She should never have told Jason he was the father, she should never have changed the labels in the first place and she should never have tried to keep the man she loved with false pretences when he loved another.

PCPD

Alexis: I want my daughter released immediately, these charges are outrageous. I want these charges dropped and you to apologizes,

Mac: Now Alexis the charges are for real, we cant just drop them without proof otherwise until then she gets booked.

Alexis: We can prove they are false. Spinelle tell them what you found out for Lucky and the good Detective.

Spinelle: Well officer of the law, the brave father came to me though the fair one and-

Mac: For once kid just English. I don't have time to sort though all the gibberish.

Spinelle: sorry oh great defender of the law..um the information in the files are real but they are from cases not connected to Sam. I backtracked the file and there were deletions and additions. were removed and replaced with pictures of Sam. Names and businesses were changed to connect them all to her and her husband. Sam didn't steal any money but someone did clear out her husbands account pretending to be her. I hack--um borrowed video feed from the bank and though it looks like her there are differences, the woman was thinner and taller then Miss Samantha. She was also left handed and fair Sam is right handed.

Mac staired at Spinelle. If this was true and he could prove it, that'd be one less innocent sent to jail. But he wasn't sure Sam was so innocent, she was married to Jason Morgan, after all.

Mac: Can you prove this? How do I know that Jason didn't pay you to do this for her?

Spinelle: I can if you give me access to one of your databases.

Mac: Lucky let him use your computer.

Spinelle, Mac, Lucky, Alexis and Jason all walked over to Lucky's desk, Spinelle sat down and started typing. He pulled up several files, pointing to each one and going over all the things that he found wrong.

Spinelle: Here is Gina Argos...supposedly one of fair Sam's alias, except shes a real person. Shes wanted in seven states for embezzlement. A click here, delete here...dot the t. And wham you now have a file that says shes Angela Monroe and the business is under I different name. The same goes for the other girl. I tracked it all back to a cop from Sam's original murder case. Mark Welling. He knew the family but had no connection to Sam. The only thing that we don't know is why he did it.

Spinelle shows mac a few more things on the computer using the files that lucky gave him. He showed him how easy it was for a cop to change files and make them appear legit.

Cruz: I know Mark, sir. I went to the academy with him. I have also caught him planting evidence on other cases. One case in particular, the Monroe murder trial. He has something against her but I don't think its personal, I think that someone put him up to it. My guess would be someone that is close to the family or a member of the Monroe family. This whole thing stinks of revenge.

Lucky put his hand on Mac's shoulder.

Lucky: Does this satisfy you? Can we let Mrs Morgan go and drop the charges.

Mac: Yes, but I want a full investigation into this and whoever behind it, using taxpayers money to frame someone is a crime and I want them prosecuted.

Alexis let out a breath. She was so happy that her faith in her daughter was right. She also felt a little guilty that she thought Sam may just have been lying. After all the man who raised her hadn't been shuch a good guy.

Alexis: Thank god! Get my daughter out of here. I trust this matter is at rest?

Mac: For now unless something comes up to prove Spinelle wrong we will be dropping the charges. Mrs Morgan is free to go.

Two cops enter with Sam into, they remove her cuffs and Jason rushes forward to pull her into a tight embrace.

Sam: Wheres Emma.

Jason: I dropped her off at Carly's. Don't worry she fine.

Sam: Is it over? Can we go home now?

Jason: Yes, we just need to get Emma and then we can be on our way.

Lucky: Mac, we just got a report of a car explosion at the hospital.

Mac: Was anyone hurt?

Lucky looked over at Jason, the sadness in his expression was unmistakable.

Lucky: The caller said Emily Quartermain was in the car.


	12. Chapter 12

General Hospital

Jason rushed into the emergency room, searching frantically for Monica, Sam following quickly behind. He had to know if it was true, was his sister really dead?

Jason: Wheres Monica?

Nurse: In the emergency room...sir you cant go in there!

Jason pushed past the nurse, ignoring every word. His eyes landed on his mother, she was standing next to Patrick who was working on Nicolas and in the bed next to him was Georgie.

Jason: What happened?

Monica: They were caught in the blast from the car. Emily was in it so there's no chance she survived. (she chokes up, tears streaming down her face) The officer said the fire department is still trying to put out the flames on surrounding buildings. They think it was a car bomb.

Jason: Do they know who did it?

Monica: I don't know, my daughter is gone! Shes survived though so much. They don't even know if Nicolas or Georgie will make it. He suffered server head trauma and Georgie is critical. There's a good change she wont make it. How will I tell Nicolas that his fiance is gone?

Jason: I'll do it. But first I'm going to find out who killed my sister.

Monica: You know I hate your job, but you make the bastard pay.

Jason: Don't worry I will.

Jason leaves the room, he needed to tell them about Nicolas. Alexis was going to be out of her mind. Sam would be hurting too, she just found her family and now she might lose one of them. He walked up to the group which included Sam, Alexis and Spinelle.

Alexis: Is she really gone? GOD, Nicolas must be going crazy, I better go to him.

Jason: Alexis..hes in the emergency room. He was near the car when it blew. He suffered head trauma and they are not sure hes going to make it.

Alexis: What!?!

Jason: Georgie and Nicolas were both hurt in the blast, I'm sorry Spinelle but she might not make it.

Spinelle: the faithful friend was hurt too?

Sam: Oh Spinelle, Georgie is a fighter. Don't worry she'll pull through.

Sam looked at Jason while rubbing Spinelle's back like you would an upset child, the look on his face said it all, he didn't expect Georgie to make it either. There was also a rage in his eyes that told her that whoever did this was going to pay.

Jason: You stay with your mom, I'm going to see what I can find out. Love you

Sam: Love you too. Be safe.

Jason pulled Sam to him and kissed her before turning and walking out of the hospital. Sam hoped that he would be ok, his sister was so important to him, the only family member that hadn't pushed he to remember who he used to be and she was gone now. Sam feared that Jason would become harder, more driven now that she was gone, Emily always made Jason seem softer somehow. Sam moved closer to her mother and put her arm around her to comfort her.

Sam hugged her mother to her, Alexis leaned into the hug. Poor Nicolas, he loved Emily so much.

Sam: Alexis, Nicolas is a fighter. He will make it, you'll see.

Alexis: I know...I know. But how will we tell him that Emily is dead? Hes going to be so heart broken, they were getting married. So many plans...We never realize how little time we have with those we love.

Sam: It'll take time but I'm sure Nicolas will get though it. But for right now lets concentrate on him making it first.

Outside the Hospital

Flashing lights told Jason where to go. As he got closer to them he saw the car, it was smoldering and charred. If his sister was really had been in it like they said, there was no way she survived. Off to the side of the car was an ambulance, inside was a zipped up body bag.

Jason: Lucky, was she really in the car when it exploded?

Lucky: All the reports we've gotten from witnesses place her in the vehicle at that time but we wont know for sure until the ME finishes the autopsy. They're taking her to the morgue here in a few minutes if you want a moment.

Jason: No. Not until we know for sure that it was her.

Lucky looked at Jason, sadness and pity clearly seen in his eyes. He hoped they were wrong but too many people saw her, including Nicolas.

Lucky: Jason, you know I don't want it to be her but..its her car and several witnesses place her in it, including Nicolas before they took him away he kept calling her name saying she was in the car.

Jason: Do you know who planted it yet?

Lucky: No but we haven't found the detonator yet.

Jason: When you do let me know..as a favor to Emily.

Lucky: Why so you can go after the person instead of letting justice take its course?

Jason: Yes.

Lucky: Good, normally I'd tell you no way but Emily was one of my best friends. Justice just wont cut it on this one.

Jason seeing Lucky in a new light, said Thank you. Just as he was about to walk away Detective Cruz walked over holding something in his hand.

Cruz: Take a look at this, some kind of timer.

Lucky: I've seen this before. A few years ago when Sonny's limo exploded in front of the court house blinding Alcazar. Everything that's happened over the last few months keeps coming back to him. The gun, the bomb. What's next? J

ason couldn't understand what was going on, everything led back to Lorenzo Alcazar, but he knew that he was dead. He also knew that the bomb in Sonny's limo was planted by Lorenzo. Though all of Port Charles believed he was alive, thanks to Carly and Jerry, Jason knew differently. He'd killed Lorenzo with Skye's help. He'd entered through the side door and shot him with a silenced trank gun. He'd drowned him in the east river so that no one could connect him to his death. It would just be another tragic drowning.

Jason: Are you sure this was the same type of bomb timer?

Lucky: Yes. I investigated it myself. We'll get it tested to be sure, but I believe its the same. All of this is connected to the Alcazars somehow, but why would they kill their own men? Or Emily?

Jason: Not sure but I intend to find out.

Unknown Location

A shadowed figure sat at a desk, handling photos of several PC residents, some circled in red others not. On the desk is a picture of Emily and Nicolas, both are circled but only Emily has an X over her face. There is another picture on the desk of two unknown men both have X's on their faces.

The Figure speaks in a cultured but raspy voice: So many to make pay, so little time.

The figure picks up another picture, its of Kate and Sonny, but Sonny is not circled in red, Kate is.

Voice: Your next my dear, too bad you didn't pick your boyfriend better you may have lived longer

Police Department

Mac: Is this the chief of they Hollywood prescient? .... Good I need you to check into one of your men.... Goes by the name of Mark Welling .... Yes sir, I know hes one of your best men, but we be have proof that hes been doctoring your files to send an innocent woman to jail.... Yes I know that's a serious charge .... Thank you for you time.. (hangs up) Those people are a pain.

Lucky: Who's a pain?

Mac: Those cops in Hollywood. I just spoke to their chef. He said Dect. Welling is an upstanding young man and there's no way he'd be involved in wrong doings. Wants the proof sent to him before he will even put a watch on the guy.

Lucky: Well that's better than nothing, we get him the proof. They arrest him and he turns on whoever it is that has it out for Sam.

Mac: You make it sound so easy but all we got right now is that he was close to the family but we don't know if someone its someone in the family or just a friend that would want to frame Sam. I got a friend in the Mayors office, I see what he can do to help us. The less I have to work with these people the happier I'll be.

Lucky: Not to change the subject but have you found anything else out one the Quartermaine case

Mac: Well the lab confirms that the timer used is the same one used in the bombing of Sonny's limo a few years ago.

Lucky: Emily once told me that she overheard Jason and Sonny talking about that and he said that Alcazar was the one who planted the bomb. DO you think all these killings are connected?

Mac: I just doesn't make since. If the Alcazars are back, why kill his own me, why kill Emily?

Lucky: Well she is related to Jason, could be a revenge killing.

Mac: I don't buy it, this was more personal. If the guy could plant a bomb in a car why not Sonny or Jason? Jason has people now that are much closer to him than a sister. He has a wife and a daughter.

Hospital- 2 hours later

Jason: How's Nicolas?

Sam: They just put him in recovery a few minutes ago. Georgie....well she didn't make it. Robin said that she had too many internal injuries and bleed out. Spinelle's just been a mess ever since she told us. Patrick thinks that Nicolas may make it but he's in a coma right now. They don't know when, if ever, he'll wake up.

Jason: I'm sorry Sam.

Sam: Jason, none if this is your fault. You didn't put the bomb in the car. Speaking of that did you find out anything.

Jason: I talked with Lucky, when they know something so will I. As a favor to Emily. So far all they got is that the timer was used in the bomb that was planted in Sonny's limo a few years back. We know that Lorenzo did that. But it cant be him,(lowers voice) I drowned him months ago.

Sam: Maybe its a family member?

Jason: There's only Skye and her baby left. Diego, Sage and the Alcazar brothers are both dead. There's no other family member alive. Besides he wouldn't kill Emily for something Sonny or I did. Hes more likely to come at us directly.

Sam: Maybe it has nothing to do with him, did you ever think of that? Maybe its Claudia or Anthony?

Jason: Yes, but that makes even less since than Alcazar being alive. Why after months a peace would they start randomly attacking people?

Sam: I guess your right. That wouldn't make since either. What else did you find out?

Jason: Not much. I want you and the baby to stay at the Penthouse, leave only when you need to. In fact send max or Milo after whatever you need.

Sam: Jason! We cant stay in the penthouse forever!

Jason: This is temporary, until we figure out what's going on. Promise me.

Sam: I promise.

Hollywood-EDH Amelia office- 1 week later

Amelia: (on phone) Mark where have you been?

Mark: I was arrested for tampering with the files and causing a false arrest. They know Mia. You better get out of there its only a matter of time before they check my phone records and background everyone and realize that you changed your name from Monroe.

Amelia: Where are you calling from?

Mark: I'm at the police station. I said I needed to call a lawyer and instead I called you, to warn you. Get out, for get revenge, just leave town. Start over.

Amelia: Mark you know I cant do that. I have to finish this and if I cant do it legally then I'll take matters into my own hands.

Mark: Mia...Mia....(she had already hung up)

Mark knew that Mia was a dangerous woman. He'd hoped that by helping her do this and they failed, that she drop the entire thing. But Mia wasn't going to let it go. It was time to tell what he knew to the PCPD representative.

Hospital

Liz was tired, she had pulled a double shift. After her conversation with Jason she was worried that he would come through with his promise to take her son. Liz knew both Lucky and Jason had been informed of the new DNA test results, she was just waiting for the backlash.

Man: Excuse me are you Elizabeth Webber Spencer?

Liz: Yes?

Man: You've just been served. Have a nice day.

Liz watched the man as he walked away. Hoping against everything that these were her divorce papers, she opened the envelope.

Liz: Oh God, hes really going to go through with it.(she starts crying)

Patrick: Liz? Are you ok?

Liz: Its Jason, hes started Proceedings to take Jake. Hes going for full custody.

Patrick: He is the father. Why don't you talk to him. Maybe he'll go for joint instead. You did say that he was really mad at you.

Liz: He is. I almost cost him a future with Sam. I was the one who called the police commissioner and reported her. I took things out of Lucks hands knowing full well that she might be innocent and that they were looking into forgery of the documents.

Patrick: Even though I think you were wrong to do that, I think Jason is a reasonable man and that you can talk to him.

Liz: I don't have time. I'm pulling a double tonight and Jason must have had Sonny pull some strings because the court will hear the case in two days.

Patrick: Take your sick time and go. I'll cover for you.

Liz: I cant, I used it all when I went to Hollywood following Jason.

Patrick: Well I don't know what your going to do then. But I got to go I have a consultation with Nicolas now that hes out of his coma. Some of his test results came back.

Liz: Is he going to be ok?

Patrick: Thats something your going to have to talk to him about after i tell him what going on.

Patrick turned and walked down the hall, Liz was left wondering what was wrong with Nicolas. Pushing thoughts of Nicolas out of her mind she thought about Jason and Jake. Liz knew that she couldnt get in to talk to Jason before the case was heard in court, but maybe she could talk to him on the phone.

Penthouse- One day until Custody Hearing

Sam: Jason are you sure that you want to do this? I know that he's your son, we have the tests to prove it, but do you really want to take him from his mother?

Jason: She's left me no choice. Liz's keeps him from me at every turn. She wont even acknowledge publicly that he's my son because I'm such a danger. Sonny's apart of his children's lives why cant I be part of Jake's?

Sam: But to take him from her? Don't you think that's a little harsh?

Jason: I know, but she tried to have you arrested for embezzlement even after I warned her away. I have to do something. I just want to be apart of my son's life like I am with Emma. Even if that means taking Jake away from his mother. Its not like I will never let her see him, like she does to me.

Sam: Why not shared custody?

Jason: If Liz will agree to it, I'll agree to it. But I don't think she'll give me a choice. It may be all or nothing.

Sam: Maybe you should talk to her, maybe she'll agree.

Just then Jason's phone rang, the caller id showed it was Liz.

Jason: Its her. I should take this.(on phone) Hello Liz. Did you get the papers?

Liz: Yes. Jason please don't do this, I cant lose my son too.

Jason: If this is the only way to see my son then this is what I'm going to do.

Liz: Please Jason...I love you...our son..Jake isn't yours he's lucky's...

Jason: I have a DNA test that says otherwise. I want to be in my son's life and if taking him away is the only way to do that, I will.

Liz: (crying) Please..don't...I...the test is wrong...I..Jason, I'm begging you don't do this...

Jason: I am going to do this.

Liz: I'll share...but please don't take him...please (crying)

Jason: I'll see you in court. (Jason hangs up)

Hospital

Liz is holding her phone, calling Jason's name and crying, but she knows that he already hung up.

Penthouse

Sam: What did she say?

Jason: She begged me not to take him, even said that Lucky was the father, that the re-test was wrong. Then she offered to share custody. We'll just have to wait until the hearing to see if she was telling me the truth about sharing him.

Sam: Maybe she was telling you the truth, this time. I know what its like to lose a child, I wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even her. Give her a chance for the shared custody, please for me?

Jason: Alright..but just because you asked me.

Metro Court

Sonny and Kate are sitting at a table having dinner. The waiter brings them their food and wine.

Sonny: There's something I've been wanting to ask you.

Kate: What is that 'something'? (she giggles)

Sonny stands up, walks over to Kate side of the table and gets down on one knee. Kate stares at him, excited and surprised, hoping that the question is the one she's been waiting for.

Sonny: Kate Howard, will you marry me?

Kate: (smiling) YES!! Oh Sonny I would love to...

Just then on one of the balconies a shadowy figure has Kate in the sight of a sniper riffle, a gravely voice says: Say goodbye to lover-boy.

A shot is head and Sonny screams Kate name as she falls to the ground. He rushes to her side and feels for a pulse. Nothing.

Sonny: Is there a doctor..Please we need a doctor...my fiance has been shot.

Patrick: Sonny...I'm here. (Robin is besides him)

Sonny: I cant find a pulse...I..she's dead...

Robin: Sonny please move out of the way. I called an ambulance they are on their way. We just need to get her breathing again and let them do their job when they get her.

Robin and Patrick get to work on getting Kate breathing again, sirens blairing in the background says the ambulance is on its way. A few minutes latter they arrive. Two men get out and rush to the scene.


	13. Chapter 13

Hospital

Jason: Where is she?

Sonny: They were able to get her breathing again, but it was touch and go on the way here, she stopped breathing several times before they stabilized her.

Jason: Do they know if she'll make it?

Sonny: The doctor hasn't come out yet...I asked her to marry me right before this...she said yes. I cant lose her Jason. I just found her again.

Sam felt so bad for Sonny, he looked so sad and a little angry.

Sam: I'm sure that the doctors are doing everything that they can to save her.

Sonny: Thank you...I just don't know if it will be enough..she was shot in the chest...its bad..

Robin walked up to Sonny, glancing at Sam and Jason before looking directly at him.

Robin: Sonny can I talk to you?

Sonny: Robin how is she?

Robin: Sonny...I'm so sorry Kate didn't make it...The damage to her chest..her body..it was just too much for us to repair. We lost her during the surgery and were unable to get her heart beating again. I'm so sorry...

Sonny stares at robin, pain visible in his eyes. He slumps back into the chair behind him and puts his head in his hands. Sam crouches besides him, her hand resting on his head in comfort.

Sam: I'm so sorry Sonny...so very sorry.

Sam looks up at Jason, sadness in her every move. She motions for Jason to come to his friends aid. Jason moves forward and touches Sonny's shoulder. He knows how he feels, not that long ago he lost his sister and the pain was still there, but Sonny loved Kate and wanted to spend his life with her. It was hard to see his friend in pain.

Jason: I will find the person responsible for all of this...I promise.

Unknown Location

A shadowed figure sits once again at a desk, mixing something. A bottle labeled belladonna sitting to the right of the mixing container. The cultured raspy voice says: four down, two more to go. Soon my revenge will be complete.

The figure sets aside the container, picks up a picture and places a red X through Kate's face. Then picks up another picture...it was of Jax and Carly. Jax is circled in red. The voice then says: The confusion and pain you feel will be nothing compared to mine. You should never have married her...she makes you lose your mind....hahahahahaha......

Penthouse

Jason: Spinelle. I need you to find out who the two men, Emily and Kate had in common. There must be some reason that these four were chosen by the killer.

Spinelle: Stone Cold, what makes the silent one believe that the invisible killer is the same in all cases...Could the kind sister's fate be an accident?

Jason: No, Lucky said that there was a bomb in her car. I need you to find the link.

Spinelle: I will search cyberspace far and wide for the devious one. I will leave no stone unturned in my quest for the murder most foul.

Spinelle pulls out his laptop and gets to work.

Next Day- Court house

Alexis: Ms Spencer has kept the child know as Jake Spencer from his biological father for months. In the months prior to his birth she has lied to both Lucky Spencer and Jason Morgan about the paternity of the child. Mr Morgan would like the court to grant him custody of Jake Spencer.

Judge: On what grounds?

Alexis: Jake is the biologically son of my client and has been kept away from him, your honor. Ms Spencer hasn't allowed the father visitation and continues to tell my client that his paternity must be kept a secret. Mr Morgan is willing to share custody of the boy, he would just like to be able to help raise his son.

Ric: Your honor, Mr Morgan is a know criminal and shouldn't be allowed to raise an infant. His life is a danger to children and past history has shown us that Mr Morgan associates tend to kidnap or endanger children. It is in the best interest of the child that he stay with his mother.

Alexis: Objection...Mr Morgan is married and has another child in his home. Emma Morgan is well cared for by her mother and the rest of her family. She is in no danger why should Jake Spencer be?

Judge: Please, Mr Lansing Ms Davis...there will be no bickering in my court room. This is a hearing and not a trial. Ms Spencer...Is it true that you have kept the father away from his son?

Liz: Yes your honor...for his safety, Jason life is too dangerous for a child. (Liz hoped everyone would forgive her for her lie but all records say Jason is the father)

Judge: I didn't ask if you thought his life was dangerous, I asked if you kept the father from his son. Mr Morgan...do you wish to be part of the child life?

Jason: More than anything your honor.

Judge: Is it true that you recently married and had another child?

Jason: Yes your honor.

Judge: Is your wife OK with helping you raise another child not of her blood?

Sam: I am your honor. We would love to have Jake.

Judge: There are no feeling of ill will toward the child? I understand that your daughter is less than a year younger than the other child.

Sam: No your honor, Jake was conceived while his father and I were split. He's a child you can't hate a child for being born because of a painful time.

Judge: Ms Spencer, other than the fathers life style, is there another reason I shouldn't grant Mr Morgan's partition?

Liz: (hesitates) No your honor...nothing...

Judge: What is it that you do Ms Spencer?

Liz: I'm a nurse at General Hospital

Judge: So you often work long hours?

Liz:(hesitates again) Yes...but I have to..

Judge: An where do your children go?

Liz: Usually a babysitter.

Judge: What about Mr Spencer, your former husband..what does he do?

Liz: He works for the PCPD as a detective.

Judge: So you raise the children in a single parent house hold and often your children are with a babysitter, do to your and your ex-husbands jobs?

Liz: Yes your honor...but many people do it. Please don't take Jake...Jason's life is not safe...he could get hurt...Sam's stealing everything...(realizing what she's saying Liz becomes quiet)

The Judge watches Liz, some would call this woman overprotective, but the judge felt there was more to it based on what she just let slip.

Judge: Are you saying that you have something against Mrs Morgan, Ms Spencer?

Liz: No..I..just...no I don't.

Judge: Good. Then it is the decision of this court to grant custody of the minor child to Mr Morgan, pending a more formal hearing. Court is adjourned.

Liz stared at the Judge...Oh God, her son. Sam now had her love, her son, and the life that she should be living right now. Liz put her head in her hand and wept.

Metro Court

Jax and Carly were out for a romantic evening to celebrate Carly's impending motherhood. Dr Lee had just informed them earlier that day that Carly was a couple of months along with Jax's child. The happy couple were about to share a few glasses of wine...Carly's being sparkling wine.

Jax: You look so beautiful. You are the best thing that happened to me. I love you. I cant wait to see our child.

Carly: I love you too Jax. I'm so happy to be having your child. This is the most wonderful feeling in the world. Jason won his case, Jake will now be staying with him, Sam and Emma, everything is right in the world.

In the Kitchen

A figure in black was standing over the drinks going to Jax and Carly's table. Taking out a small vile filled with liquid, the figure pored the belladonna mixture into the wine glass. Not enough to kill a person, but just enough to cause confusion and hallucinations. Carly's life with Jax was about to get nightmarish. It would take the doctors weeks to sort out what was wrong with Jax. The figure knew that they would have to keep giving Jax the dose every now and again to keep his hallucinations going, but sneaking into the Jax house was so easy. The figure didn't want Jax dead they just wanted Carly to re-live the nightmare of going crazy. But this time it would be her husband.

Waiter: Which one is the wine? The lady ordered sparkling cider.

Figure: The one on the left. Make sure you don't make a mistake, the woman is pregnant.

Waiter: Not a problem.(leaves)

Figure: Wouldn't want the wrong person to get the belladonna. Cant have Carly going crazy...I want her to suffer while watching her husband think he's nuts. Almost done....

**_Come on guys how about some reviews? Any takers? I got cookies!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Metro Court

Waiter: Here you go one glass of wine for you sir (sets down the poisoned wine) and a sparkling cyder for you ma'ma.

Jax: Thank you.

Waiter: Congratulations on the baby.. Mr Jax.

Jax: Why thank you..how did you know.

Waiter: The guy who pored the wine told me, not sure where he heard it. I better go..Got more drinks to deliver.

Jax: Well thanks again. (takes a sip of wine)

Carly: What a nice young man.

The night continues and Jax finishes his wine. He gets up to help Carly put on her jacket and teeters.

Carly: Maybe we better call a cab.

Jax: I just feel so strange. My heart is beating so fast....Must be the excitement of impending fatherhood.

Just then Jax looks to the left and sees Emily smiling at him, Kate beside her. He shakes his head to clear it and looks again. Their gone. He wonders what that could have been. The loses that they've suffered recently must be getting to him.

Jax: Well lets go. I feel fine now. I'll get the car.

Carly: Are you sure?

Jax: Relax, I only had a glass and we ate. I fine.

Carly watches Jax walk away, a frown creasing her mouth. She hoped nothing was wrong with Jax.

Outside

Jax was walking to the car, when he heard someone behind him. He turned and looked around...nothing...strange he could have sworn he heard something. Jax got the car and pulled it in front of the Metro Court, Carly got in.

On the way home a woman with dark hair ran out in front of the car, Jax swerved to avoid her.

Carly: Jax! What are you doing?

Jax: There was a woman in the road.

Carly: No there wasn't, there was noting there. Are you ok...?

Jax stared at Carly, he could have sworn that he saw a woman who looked surprisingly like Emily, jump in front of the car. What was wrong with him...why was he seeing things?

Penthouse

Jason: Have you found anything yet?

Spinelle: The two unknown strangers , aren't unknown. They were protectors for the former flame of the Valkyrie. They were to protect him from danger the night stone cold swooped in and captured the A-man and took him to the river of death. The fair sister, well she was the reason for the death of the dark lords daughter, niece to the former flame.

Jason: Sage?

Spinelle: Well yes. Mary Bishop, the crazy killer, blamed Emily for the loss of the sad prince, who was the mirror image of her thought to be dead husband. The crazed one thought Sage was the beloved sister and killed her. J

Jason: And Kate?

Spinelle: I got nothing....She's the only one who has no connection to the dead A-man. Not directly anyway. Kate and Emily have connections to you and the godfather but not the other two. The godfather was her lover and he has the connection to Mr. A, they both loved the Valkyrie but the evil one lost her to the godfather when she lost her head. But so far all the other victims have been directly linked to Mr. Dead.

Jason: Keep working on it. I still think all the victims are connected.

Spinelle: Do you think that the evil flame of the Valkyrie is still alive and that the stone cold one missed up?

Jason: Its possible, but I'm leaning towards another family member we don't know about or a business partner that wants us to believe Lorenzo is alive. Keep looking. Check his former business partners, see if any of them are in town and who they are.

Spinelle: Roger, boss.

The Jax House

Carly had gone to Jason's to give him the good news and give Sam a house warming present for Emma and Jake, so Jax was alone. Jax heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, but there was no one there. He started to close the door when he saw a woman standing by the tree, she was smiling and waiving at him. No it couldn't be her. Stavros Cassadine had killed her.

Jax: Chloe? Its not possible...

Jax shook his head to clear it...she was gone. What was going on...Why did he keep seeing dead people one minute and not the next. Maybe he was stressed out or exhausted.

Jax: Maybe I need to lie down. Rest is all I need.

Jax walked up the stairs and down the hall to his and Carly bedroom.

Child: Daddy come play with me

Jax turned at the sound expecting to see Morgan, but instead he saw Spencer, what would Spencer be doing here calling him daddy?

Spencer: Daddy why did you give me away? Come play with me.

Jax: Your not my son, your Nicolas's. I cant play with you.

Then Spencer faded away. Jax looked around, something was wrong with him. He was seeing and talking to things that weren't there. And they were becoming more frequent. Jax decried he needed a drink, he went back downstairs to the liquor cabinet and pored himself a drink. He gulped it down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. It was Courtney...

Courtney: Your a liar, you tried to take my baby, when you promised to tell Nicolas the truth. Carly will see you for what you are soon.

Jax: Courtney..we..I just wanted to protect him, he was better off with Carly and I!

Courtney face then faded off and was replaced by Carly.

Carly: Jax are you ok? You mentioned Courtney...What's going on?

Jax: I've been seeing things.....

Hospital

Jax and Carly were with Patrick, as a neurosurgeon they hoped he would know what was wrong with him.

Patrick: So far the test we've ran haven't indicated any mental illnesses that could cause you to see and hear things.

Carly: What's wrong with him, he keeps seeing people that have died or were taken from him. Some times he even gets confused. Patrick, please help him.

Patrick: We're doing every thing that we can. I want to run some more tests. Maybe a blood test will tell us what's going on with you, Jax. So far we've determined that its not neurological.

Jax: What kind of blood test?

Patrick: I want to check for toxins. Do you have any insectasides around the home or has your grass been sprayed lately?

Jax: No, with the kids we don't keep any of that around and the company who does our yard uses natural insectasides.

Patrick: Until we know for sure what's causing this I would like to keep you here for observation.

Carly: You are not sending him to a mental hospital! I wont have it, hes not crazy...Patrick...I..Jax....I cant go through this again.

Patrick: Carly, its just observation, here at the hospital. Its too early to send him to a ward. He'll be in a regular room for now.

Jax: For how long?

Patrick: Just until we get your blood work back. Three or four days. Ever since the oasis Labs incident we've been keeping a small lab for our uses. So if Jax came into contact with something we will know much sooner than if we sent it out.

Carly: Thank God.

Unknown Location

The man was angry, he had overheard a converstion between the nurses while he was watching Carly and Jax that the new doctor had decided to run a blood test for toxins. It wasn't going to take the doctors as long as it should to diagnose Jax. If he had known they had their own lab he would have changed his plans...maybe shot Jax like he did Kate. This part of his plan wasn't working out as he planed.

Man: Oh well...now for the final phase.

The man placed a red X over Jax's face, picked up the next picture. It was of Sam and Jason. Sam was circled in red.

Man: You and your husband took everything from me...now its time I returned the favor.

Penthouse

Jason was out chasing leads on the killings, leaving Sam alone with Jake and Emma. There was a knock at the door, Sam put Emma in the playpen with Jake and went to answer the door. It was Amelia. Before Sam had a chance to say hello to her friend she pulled a gun.

Sam: What are you doing? Amelia?

Amelia stepped forward pointing the gun at Sam, she had a crazed look in her eyes.

Amelia: You killed my father...ruined my plan...I tried to frame you but no your friends just had to believe that you were innocent. Why do you always get away from me just when I have you?

Sam: Your father? Amelia please calm down..there are children here....

Amelia: Bill Monroe was my father and you killed him. You got away then but I have waited years to get you again and now your going to pay. My plan back then didn't work, setting you up didn't work...but shooting you will.

Outside the door

The man stood watching the scene playing out before him, he may not have to do anything to Sam at all. That's when he saw the other woman walk towards the Morgan home...what was her name again..oh yes...

Man: Liz...

Liz was here to pick up Jake, but then she saw Amelia holding a gun to Sam. Oh god the children, Liz could see them in the playpen just behind the two women. Jake was leaning against the edge crying and she could hear the cries of Emma too...Liz tried to sneak towards the door.

Amelia: Don't even think about it, get in here Ms Spencer. Didn't think I saw you did you...maybe you should have stayed out of the view of the mirror.

Liz moved the rest of the way into the room and stood besides Sam. She had to find a way to get her son..to hell with Sam..she was a pain in her a s s and as far as Liz was concerned deserved to die. Maybe she could win Jason back after Sam was gone.

Liz: Please just let me get my son...I hate Sam too..she took my love and my son and made them her own...I don't care what you do to her...just let me get my son...

Amelia: You aren't going anywhere Lizzie...You made you bed...lie in it...I'm not here to hurt the children, Jason will need something to remember Sam by. I'm don't care what happens to you only I only want Sam to die and you are not going to stop me.

Amelia pointed the gun once again at Sam and pulled the trigger, Sam went down blood running from the wound in her side. Amelia moved towards Liz, who grabbed the gun. The women started struggling and Amelia pushed Liz hard, she fell back, cracking her head on the coffee table. Liz didn't move.

Amelia: I told you not to interfere.

Amelia took another look at Sam, she was hurt and bleeding fast, there was a pool of blood surrounding her midsection on the floor, if she was lucky Sam would bleed to death long before the help got here. Amelia walked over to Liz, wiped down the gun, placed it in her hands and went about messing up the room like a big struggle had taken place. Then she left.

The man waited until the woman had gone, then entered the penthouse. He looked down at Sam..she was starting to open her eyes...He didn't want her dead..he just wanted her to feel the pain of loss for a child. He walked over to the kitchen, picked up the phone and called 911.

Man: I'd like to report a shooting....The address is Harbor View Towers: Penthouse #2, hurry she's losing a lot of blood.

He then hangs up the phone and walks to the playpen...Little Emma the pride and joy of Sam and Jason Morgan.

Man: Say good-bye to mommy, little girl.

The cries of her baby brought Sam back to the pain. She tried to move but it hurt too much. That's when she saw him, the man holding her crying daughter. She knew him..but it was impossible...

Sam: My baby...please don't hurt my baby...

Man: Oh I'm not going to hurt her...Shes going to be my new daughter...a child to replace the one you took..you and Jason will know the pain losing a child makes you feel. Say good-by to Emma, Sam.

The man turned and walked towards the door. Sam could hear sirens in the distance, as she was losing consciousness she tried to yell out to the man.

Sam: Lorenzo....please......


	15. Chapter 15

Outside Penthouse

Jason arrived home just when the paramedics were bringing down Sam and Liz. He saw his son being held by Detective Cruz but so sign of his daughter.

Jason: What happened to my wife, where's my daughter?

Lucky: We don't know for sure, but it looks like Liz and Sam got into a fight and Liz pulled a gun, there was a struggle and Sam was shot when Liz bashed her head on the coffee table. We've only been able to locate one of the children, Jake. When we found Sam she was mumbling about 'please don't take her' and since the door was open we're thinking whoever called the ambulance came in after the altercation and took the little girl. But since both women are unconcious we don't know for sure.

Jason looked at Lucky, concern clear in his icy eyes.

Jason: How's Sam?

Lucky looked away, what he had to tell Jason was not good. Sam was in bad shape, a little longer and she might not be on her way to a hospital but the morgue.

Lucky: The paramedics are not sure shes going to make it she lost a lot of blood and its a chest wound. I'm sorry Jason, I really am.

Jason: Yeah, thanks. What was Liz doing there with a gun?

Lucky: We don't know.

Jason looked over and the ambulance driver was about to close the doors on his wife, he quickly ran over, identified himself as Sam's husband and asked to ride with her to the hospital. After receiving the affirmative from the driver he hopped in, sat besides her and took Sam's hand in his own. He brushed a dark strand of hair off his loves face. God, even now she was so beautiful. He couldn't lose her again.

Jason: You have to hold on for me and our little girl. Don't worry, Sam, I'll find her.

Hospital

After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at General Hospital. Jason watched as they rushed Sam into surgery. A nurse came up to him and asked him to fill out some paper work. Then Jason called Alexis.

Jason: Alexis, its Jason. There's been a shooting and Sam was hurt. Shes at general Hospital in surgery right now.

Her eyes widened, oh God her daughter! She had to hurry. Flash backs of the last time Sam was shot flashed though her mind, only this time she knew that Sam was her daughter. Alexis grabbed her keys and headed out her office door.

Alexis: I'm on my way.(both hang up)

Hospital

Carly came around the corner and saw an upset, pacing Jason. This was not good. Had one of the children been injured?

Carly: Jason what are you doing here?

Jason: Liz shot Sam. What are you guys doing here?

Carly: Oh my god. Is she alright...is Emma ok? What about Jake?

A pained look crossed Jason's face at the mention of his daughter. Oh, no! Did something happen to Emma, Carly touched his arm, his face snapped to hers, a look of anger and worry passed though his eyes.

Jason: Emma's missing and Jake is fine its Sam I'm worried about. I heard the paramedics talking they don't think she'll make it that if she does it will be a miraculous. I cant lose her again.

Carly: Don't worry, Sam's a fighter. She will pull through and you'll find Emma before you know it.

Jason took Carly's hand, she was always so optimistic. Jax came forward and touched his arm.

Jax: Yeah. I'm so sorry about Sam, but Carly is right she is a fighter, and so is Emma if she's anything like her mother.

Jason: Yeah. But you didn't answer my question, what are the two of you doing here?

Jax: I got my blood work back.

Jason: How'd that turn out?

Carly smiled brightly. She was grateful that nothing was wrong with Jax, she didn't think that she could stand to lose him. Or raise this baby on her own.

Carly: Well he's not crazy for one. But someone tried to make him believe that he was by using belladonna. It's probably the same person that killed Emily and Kate. Why are they attacking us?

Jason: Can we talk about this later, when Sam's better?

Jax: I'm sure Carly was just trying to take you mind off this.

Alexis came rushing though the elevator doors, upset and her makeup smudged, like she'd been crying. Jason moved towards her and caught her hands in his.

Alexis: How is she? Where's Emma?

Jason: I don't know the doctor hasn't come out yet and Emma wasn't at the penthouse, someone took her.

Just then the double doors to the surgery ward opened and Patrick came out.

Patrick: Jason, Alexis. I'm happy to say that Sam pulled through the surgery. She's still unconscious but I confident that she will make a full recovery. The bullet missed all the major arteries and organs.

Alexis and Jason both sighed in relief, today they had been blessed. She put her head in her hand and cried in relief. Jason looked at Patrick, cautiously.

Alexis: Thank god.

Jason: Can I see her?

Patrick: Only a few visitors at a time. Robin will show you to her room.

Carly: What about Liz. Is she awake yet. She needs to pay for shooting Sam. Why she could have killed one of the kids.

Patrick: I don't know. Monica was with her she might be able to tell you.

Unknown Location

Lorenzo Alcazar sat at his desk holding Emma, she was crying and he was trying to sooth her. When the door opened and someone walked in.

Woman: I see everything went as planned. I bet Sam is going out of her mind right about now.

Lorenzo: Not quite, a woman showed up, I think her name is Amelia. Then Liz Spencer came to get her son and my plan was almost ruined. The woman shot Sam and then Liz and her struggled for the gun. She hit her head then Amelia set her up for Sam's shooting and left. So I grabbed the child and called 911, no use in Sam dying before my revenge is complete.

The woman steps into the light, its Claudia Zaccaria.

Claudia: Now can we get on with our lives? Are we done with revenge?

She stroked the babies hair and cooied softly to her. Such a beautiful child.

Lorenzo: Yes. Isn't she so cute, wont she make us a beautiful daughter, Claudia?

She smiled at Lorenzo, finally every thing was working out as it should be. She got her man, Jason paied for almost taking him from her and things were finally looking up, Emma was going to be their new start.

Claudia: Yes I believe she will.

Lorenzo: I have big plans for us, nothing can stop us now.

Hospital

Jason was holding Jake while sitting by Sam's bedside. She still hadn't woken up, the doctors had told him it was the blood loss and drugs, and that she should be up shortly. He was so worried about her.

Lucky: How is she?

Jason: She's still out. Have you questioned Liz yet.

Lucky: No. She's in a coma, but then Robin is hopeful that she will awaken soon.

Jason got up and steped closer to the other man. He brushed a hand through his short hair, confused.

Jason: What do you think happened?

Lucky shrugged, he wasn't sure what had gone though Liz's mind but he did know that she was insainly jealous that Sam was with Jason.

Lucky: She's been acting really strange since you and Sam won temporary custody. She could have snapped.

The door to the hospital room burst open and Spinelle lumbered in.

Spinelle: I found something...

Jason/Lucky: What?

Spinelle: It Lorenzo Alcazar, the trigger man is Alcazar. I found information about a man washing up several miles down the river, its a difficult to tell from the Kodak moment due to the bumps and bruises but it looks like him. I also jackaled my way into the hospital records in that area and guess who he was came and picked him up?

Jason: Who?

Spinelle: Claudia Zaccaria.

Jason: How do the Zaccaria's know him?

Spinelle: Further cyber-tracking shows that years ago, Claudia and Lorenzo we're an item, until his brother was snuffed out by the Mother of Sam.

Hospital- Sam's Room

Jason was sitting with Sam, Carly was beginning to believe that was all he was going to do. Men were looking for Claudia and Alcazar's hideout but so far they've been unsuccessful. Anthony was too crazy to give them a straight answer, Trevor was being his charming self, and Johnny was too wrapped up in trying to win Lulu from Logan. None of them knew where they went.

Carly: Jason you need to take a shower and eat something.

He looked up at Carly helplessly. He stood and started to pace.

Jason: I cant leave her, what if she wakes up and I'm not here?

Carly: They caught the internal bleeding before it was too late, Robin says she'll be fine. You need to concentrate on getting yourself together and finding your daughter.

Jason: Sonny and the guys are looking for her. I'll help as soon as Sam is awake.

Carly moved towards him, as he angrly sat back down and she touched his arm gently.

Carly: Jason, don't you think it would be better for Sam if you find your daughter before she wakes up so you can place that precious one into her hands?

Jason leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. Carly was right, Sam would like it much better if their daughter was there when she woke up.

Jason: Your right.

Jason got up and headed to the door. He turned back.

Jason: Thank you.

Carly: Do me a favor instead, take a shower, you stink.

Liz's Room

After seeing how Nicolas was doing after his first round of treatment for the cancer the doctor had found after the car explosion, Lucky decided to check on Liz, she had been in a coma for near a week. He had to be prepared to watch as she was arrested for nearly killing Sam. He leaned against the door of her room, shaking his head, and wispered: What were you doing with a gun?

Lucky was looking at Liz when he noticed that her eyes were fluttering. Maybe she was waking up. He moved back from the door and poked his head out.

Lucky: Nurse!

Epiphany: What is it Mr Spencer?

Lucky: I think she's waking up.

Epiphany moved over to the bed and checked Liz, sure enough she started to move her eyelids, she opened them and looked around the room, confused.

Liz: Where am I?

Lucky: Your in the hospital.

Liz: Why?

Lucky: You were found unconscious at Sam and Jason's. What were you doing there?

Liz: I remember going to get Jake. What happened did Sam hit me?

Lucky: No, you almost killed her.

Liz: WHAT!?! No I don't remember that. I went to the door but...

Lucky: Liz you were still holding the gun.

Liz: No! I was heading to the door then...I don't remember anything after that.

Lucky: The place was tore apart, you were on the other side of Sam, holding a gun. You hit your head on the coffee table.

Moving forward Epiphany pulled Lucky away from his ex-wife, angrly she said: That's enough Mr Spencer. Dr Drake needs to check her over now. And your upsetting the patient.

Outside Liz's Room

While Patrick was checking Liz out, Lucky was waiting with Detective Cruz in the hallway. Lucky was pacing back and forth in front of Liz's hospital room. Cruz watching him, worriedly.

Cruz: You do know that we have to arrest her, right? All the evidence points to her.

Lucky brushes his hand though his hair, and looked away. This was going to be hard. How would he explain to Cam that Daddy arrested Mommy?

Lucky: I know. I just can't imagine Liz trying to kill Sam. I know she hates her but Liz is not a killer.

Cruz, smurking: You also thought she wasn't a liar, remember your son..oh sorry I mean Jason's son. She let you think for almost a year that that kid was yours. We're cops, Lucky. We follow the evidence.

Lucky: I know.

**_Now I have about three more chapters written, but I would like some reviews or I'm holding them hostage_**

**_ LovetheRose_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Special thanks to RippedIntoPeices for correcting my spelling of 'Spinelli' I kept forgetting how to spell it when writing this so I took a guess. Thanks. Oh and i forgot I own nothing except Emma everthing else belongs to the writers of general hospital (well except parts of my plotline)_**

**_LovetheRose_**

In Liz's Room

Patrick: What's the last thing you remember?

Liz: Walking from the elevator to Jason's.

Patrick: Why were you there?

Liz: To get Jake, its my weekend. Why cant I remember anything after that.

Liz threw her hands into the air, clearly exasperated. She just wanted to remember. She was so angry and jealous of Sam that she was afraid that she really did try to kill her. Since Sam was still out it was looking more and more like she would be arrested for attempted murder.

Patrick: I think that you have acute amnesia. Most likely due to the knock on the head from the coffee table.

She looked pleadingly at Patrick, who was writing on his clip board.

Liz: Will I ever remember.

Patrick: Probably. In cases like this, it takes weeks even months to get your memory back. But other than that I think your going to make a full recovery.

Liz: Thank you Patrick.

Patrick came closer to the hospital bed and touched her arm, sadly. She looked up at him wondering what made him so sad. She hoped it wasn't because something else was wrong with her.

Patrick: You do know that the police are here to arrest you for the attempted murder of Sam Morgan don't you?

Liz: Can they do that, I don't remember trying to kill her?

Patrick: I'm afraid they can. I have no reason to hold you here, your fine. All your tests came back clear and I'll be releasing you later tomorrow. I'd like to observe you for the night.

Liz looks away from Patrick, would they really arrest her? How could this have happened? How could Jason and Lucky believe that she was a killer when she didn't quite believe it herself?

Outside Liz's Room

Patrick looked sturnly at Luck and Cruz, he knew they wanted to arrest her and God knows with all the evidence they collected it looked loke she deserved it. He just couldn't let them take her yet something told he he needed to protect her for just a tad bit longer.

Patrick: You can talk to her now. But just so you know I am keeping her tonight for observation. She's been in a coma for four days.

Lucky: Thank you.

He felt releived that he wouldn't be taking in his ex-wife just yet. But Lucky knew that it was coming soon. When he and Cruz entered the hospital room. Liz was laying in the bed, tear stains streaking her face. She looked at them and started to plead.

Liz: Lucky please don't do this. I don't remember trying to kill her. I couldn't have done it.

Cruz: I'm very sorry Ms Webber, but all the evidence points to you, you were impression of the gun, your prints are the only ones on it and you were inches from the victim.

Liz: Lucky do something! You can't let this happen! What about Cam? What kind of father does this make you?

Lucky: I'm sorry I can't.

Cruz: I'd watch what you say Ms. Webber. That's my partner and friend. He's just doing his job.

Liz watched Lucky, tears streaming down her face, as Cruz read her rights to her. She couldn't believe that this was happening. The many times the last few months that she wished Sam dead, she never once thought that she'd be the one to try it and be arrested for it.

Cruz: Though we have placed you under arrest, your doctor recommended that you stay in the hospital for the night, to be observed. You will have police guards stationed outside your room during that time.

Lucky: I'm sorry.

Liz watched as Lucky and Cruz left the room, her eyes filled with tears and she cried softly. Damn you Sam, why did you ever come here?

Sam's Room

Carly and Alexis were sitting with Sam while Jason was out looking for their daughter. Carly hoped that Sam woke up soon or Jason would probably try to kill Liz.

Carly: But then again that might not be a bad idea.

Alexis: What was that?

Carly: I was just thinking how great the world would be without Liz, if Jason would just kill her for harming Sam.

Alexis: Carly!

Alexis looked aghast at her but Carly felt no remorse. That witch played Jason like a violin until he didn't know what side was up. Not only that he almost lost out on a chance with his daughter and the real woman he loved because he confused duty with love. Liz deserved to rot in jail.

Carly: What, it was just a thought I don't actually want him to do it.

Alexis: Thank god, I don't want to have to defend my son-in-law again anytime soon.

At the sound of the low murmuring both women turned towards the hospital bed. Sam was jerking in her sleep, mumbling. Suddenly her eyes flew open.

Sam: Lorenzo!

Alexis: Sam?

Sam: He took her, Lorenzo's alive and he took Emma.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Small note, I don't remember what all we heard about Jonny and Claudia's father at this point. So lets just say that most people think that he's cold. He didn't kill Jonny's mother in my plotline. But she was killed because of him. Also most of his enemies think he's crazy but in reality he just doesn't care about anything, because he's lost so much in the past._**

**_Remember to leave a review. Let me know if there are any charactors that you'd like to see or things that you'd like to happen. I'm always willing to put them in my story as long as it fits the plot I've got going. Also if anyone knows a beta reader I'm looking for one. I have one more chapter already written then it might be a few days before I post again. Thanks for all you who added me to you story alerts. Its appreciated!!!_**

**_LovetheRose_**

Hospital- Sam's Room

Carly: We know that it was Lorenzo who took Emma, Jason's doing his best to find her right now.

Sam: Thank God. (sam touched the bandages on her side) Did you get her?

Alexis: Yes. She's already been placed under arrest. Don't worry we wont let her get away for shooting you.

Sam: Good. I cant believe she shot me. One minute she stormed in and waived a gun around ranting, the next my daughter is being taken by a mad man. Lorenzo is not in his right mind. I think that all that's happened to him has driven him crazy.

Carly: I don't think he'll hurt her.

Sam: I vaguely remember he seemed to be taken with her. I think he plans to raise her as his own.

Alexis: Don't worry Jason will get her back before too long. One thing I can say about my son-in-law, he knows how to get things done.

Monica: I hear our patient is awake. How are you doing Sam?

Sam: I'm tired and of course my side hurts.

Monica: Well I think its time for your visitors to leave so I can check you over. (to Alexis/Carly) You can return tomorrow, but right now visiting hours are over and Sam needs her rest.

Carly and Alexis both get up to leave, Alexis walks to Sam's bed and touches her arm gently.

Alexis: I'm so glad your awake.

Sam: Me too. I just wish my daughter and husband were both here.

Carly: I'll call Jason to let him know your awake. I know he never really shows it but he was very worried about you. I had to force him to leave, just to take a shower.

With that said the women both leave. Monica checks over Sam, everything looked good and she was healing nicely. Patrick and Monica had both been worried when she hadn't woken up for a while after her surgery. But then again she had lost a lot of blood.

Next Day- Zaccaria Safe house

Claudia: You'd think that as a Morgan, this little bundle would be more of a pain, but shes really a doll. With that dark hair and strangely blue eyes. Jason's eyes, interesting.

Lorenzo: Precious Emma, is no longer a Morgan and doesn't have his eyes, she has my mothers. Shes a Alcazar. Remember that.

Claudia: I'm just wondering one thing, do you really think that Jason Morgan is just going to let you walk away with his daughter so easily?

Lorenzo: Not really. I expect him to find us and you to kill him as planned. Then when we're finished with that together we take down Sonny. With him morning his dead lady friend and his best friend he'll be vulnerable.

She brushed the little girls hair from her cheeks. If this fails we're all dead, Jason will never stop.

Claudia: I hope your plan works.

Lorenzo:Claudia you worry too much. Everything is going according to plan. Soon Spinelli will locate us and we will deal with Morgan.

He tickled Emma and she started making little giggles and squeals.

Hospital

Sam was in a wheelchair and Alexis was pushing her. Sam had wanted some air and since the doctor ok'd it, Alexis agreed to take her outside.

They were almost to the door when, Liz, handcuffed and being escorted by Detective Cruz came off the elevator. Liz looked at Sam, her expression pure dread. Liz knowing Sam to spout off to people who hurt her was afraid that her nemesis would make a scene.

Sam: Is Liz under arrest for something?

Alexis,(looking confused): She shot you. The police found her prints on the gun and she was holding it.

Sam stared at Liz, here was the woman who almost ruined every thing and all she had to do was not say a word. But Sam knew that she couldn't do it. Amelia had to pay not Liz.

Sam: No she didn't. As much as I'd like her to rot in jail. She wasn't the woman who shot me. It was Amelia.

Alexis: Are you sure? There were signs of struggle, Liz had the gun.

Sam: I'm Sure. (yells) Hey! Stop!

Liz froze, here it came, Sam was going to rage at her. Making more of a scene then Liz wanted in her place of work. But then instead of Sam railing at her Alexis steped forth. Mother and daughter had simular traits and Liz waited for her to start yelling at her.

Alexis: Officer, My daughter says that this woman isn't the one who shot her.

Cruz turned a shocked face to Sam and Alexis. What on Earth were they talking about. All their evidence pointed to Lucky's ex-wife, surly he'd heard her wrong.

Cruz: What? There were no signs of anyone else.

Sam: It was Amelia Joffee. My old boss. She said she wanted revenge for my killing her father in self defence. She was also the one who set me up for embezzlement. She wanted me to go to jail and when it didn't work she decided to kill me. Liz was just there to pick up Jake, she had called earlier and I didn't see any reason why she couldn't pick him up earlier for her weekend. Amelia must have knocked her out and set her up to take the fall.

Cruz: Un-cuff her. Alert the station to be on the lookout for Amelia Joffee for the attemptedmurder of Sam. Sorry about this Ms Webber. Your free to go all the charges are going to be dropped.

Liz walked over to Sam, she couldn't believe that she spoke up in her defence. After all she had done to win Jason from her.

Liz: I cant believe you helped me. Why did you?

Sam: You weren't the one who shot me. Why send you to jail. As much as I hate you, I can't let an innocent person pay for something she didn't do. I know you think me low and all kinds of other things but that just isn't my style. Alexis, I think I'd rather go back to my room now.

Alexis put a hand on her daughters shoulder and squeezed.

Alexis: You did a good thing.

Sam: I know. But I really hate that woman.

Liz watched as Sam and her mother re-entered the elevator, she couldn't believe that Sam saved her. Because of everything she did to ruin her life with Jason, she was sure that Sam would have left her to rot.

Outside Zaccaria Safe-house

Jason: Are you sure this is the place?

Spinelli: Affirmative antsy father. I checked out vacant properties the Zaccaria's might have obtained on the sly, this was the only one. Ironically it used to belong to the abductor of the innocent one. I also believe that we're striding into a torturous trap.

Sonny: That's what they think. I have men stationed all over the area. We will get your daughter back even if we have to kill everyone inside.

Jason: I don't want them dead, not yet.

Max: Can't make any promises on that. But we will try.

Inside Safe-house

Claudia paced back and forth by the fireplace. God they were in trouble, this couldn't be happening, every thing had been going so well.

Claudia: What do you mean Sonny's men have us surrounded?

Guard: They are all over the place. Your father warned you not to go against the Corinthos's.

Claudia: Listen here pipsqueak, I'm the boss, I do what I want, I get what I want. Now if the only way to have Lorenzo is to take and keep that kid, that's what I will do. Even if I have to kill every last one of Sonny's men to do it. Take them out. NOW!

The guard started at Claudia, fear in his eyes. The woman was crazy! Starting a war between the family's was against Anthony Zaccaria's orders. They were told to stay away from Sam McCall's family at all costs. For some reason the boss wanted her protected, especially from his oldest child.

Guard: Yes ma'am.

The guard left the room and headed down the hall. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

Guard: Sir..its Roberto...Claudia is not backing down. She's stolen the McCall woman's child and plans on killing the father and Sonny Corinthos. Now would be a good time to interfere....(waiting for reply on other end) We're at Lorenzo Alcazar's old house, the one he shared with Carly Jax.

Zaccaria Mansion

Anthony: Trevor, you were supposed to be keeping an eye on the situation and alert me if Claudia tried anything. Your walking on very thin ice.

Trevor: Anthony you know if we want to get a foothold in Port Charles we need to get rid of Sonny and Jason. I don't understand why you want this McCall woman protected, Claudia and Lorenzo's plan is a perfect way to get rid of both of them.

Anthony: I didn't come to Port Charles to take over, I came to find something I lost years ago.

Trevor: What are you talking about?

Anthony: All in good time, Trev my boy all in good time. Now we have to get to the Safe-house before all my plans are shot.

Anthony picked up a picture frame from the desk, he looked at it sadly. He placed it back down and opened the drawer to get his gun. Trevor headed to the door, opened it and waited for Anthony to walk through.

Outside Safe-house

Sonny: While they are distracted with the men we can sneak in through the back door.

Jason, Max, Sonny and Spinelli headed toward the door. Spinelli hooked up his computer to the security box and started typing away.

Spinelli: Ok, all security measures are down, now would be a good time to storm the castle.

Jason: Stay here.

Jason, Max and Sonny entered the house just as shots could be heard outside. They moved down the hallway toward the crying, it could only be Emma.

Shots rang out, Max fell to the ground. Jason pulled him toward the open doorway for cover. Sonny fired back toward where the shots had come from.

Claudia: You'll never get out of here alive! Give it up sonny. The kid is now Lorenzo and mine!

With his back flat to the wall, guy in his hand, Sonny turned his head towards the sound of Claudia's voice.

Sonny: Whose the one closer to the babies room? It doesn't sound like its you. Give back the child and we won't kill you and your family.

Lorenzo: Never. Sam and Jason took everything away from me. The least they could do is give me one small child.

A man came around the corner towards Sonny, he aimed and fired hitting him. He fall down and blood pooled around the body. That's when all hell broke lose. Shots fire between both parties. Then the babies bedroom door opened. A figure steped out and the crying became louder.

Sonny: Stop firing!

Sonny held his hand up in the air towards his men. He couldn't let Jason's child become part of the cross fire.

Claudia: Someone has the baby! Stop firing or you'll hit her!

Both parties quit firing. Afigure moved from the shadows. Anthony Zaccaria comes face to face with Sonny and Jason, holding Emma like she's a fragile doll. He moved over to Jason, kissed the little girl on the forehead and handed her to her father.

Anthony: I'm sorry for the troubles my daughter and her arrant boyfriend have caused. I don't want any trouble between our families its very important to me that we are friends.

Anthony pulled out a gun of his own and pointed it at Lorenzo. He fired, hitting Lorenzo in the chest killing him. Then he looked to his daughter, distain covering his face.

Anthony: Consider that an offering of peace. (Claudia moveed forward) If you don't want to join your man, my daughter, I suggest you stay away from the Morgan's and the Corinthos's.

Sonny: A truce?

Anthony: A truce between the family's for our children's sake.

Sonny: Deal.

The two men shake hands, Sonny staired at the man. He had heard that Anthony was crazy, more so after the death of his brother. But maybe they might be able to co-exist.

Anthony: Send my regrets to your wife, Samantha, Mr Morgan. I promise that little Emma will be safe from my men for as long as I am in-control of this family.

Safe-house

The group moved toward the door. Jason talking quietly to his daughter, holding her close. Max was being carried by Sonny's other men. Claudia turned to her father, anger burning in her eyes.

Claudia: (upset) How could you!?! Lorenzo was mine! I saved him when Jason and Sonny tried to kill him. Sam killed his son, you taught me that the end justifies the means. He was getting his revenge.

Anthony: Lorenzo was unstable, he would have been bad for business.

Claudia: Your the one whose unstable. Taken your meds lately father?

Anthony: My mental state is none of your business. I am the head of this family!

Claudia: Then why are you protecting Sam and her baby? Why the truce? If we want a foothold here then they need to go.

Anthony walked over to his daughter and grabbed her arm. She could cost him every thing. Business, is that all she thinks about? Some things are more important, he'd learned that the hard way and now no one was going to stop him from getting back the things he lost. Not even his wayword daughter.

Anthony: We didn't come here to take over Port Charles, we came for an different reason all together.

Trevor entered the room. What was the old coot talking about now? What secrets was the man holding?

Trevor: You said that before. What does that mean? If we're not taking over then why did we come to Port Charles?

She glaired at her father, what could be so important to him that he make nice with the competors? Not ever her mother or Jonny's mother had been that important to him. Oh he had loved Jonny's mother but she'd always got the feeling that her father was morning something.

Claudia: Yes father, tell us why are we in Port Charles if we're not going to kill Sonny and Jason?

Anthony: I'll tell you when I'm ready. But for now the next person who goes after the Morgan's or Corinthos's will answer to me.

Anthony then turned a walked out of the Safe-house. Claudia and Trevor looked at each other. Both wondering the same thing.

Claudia: I wonder what my father is hiding?


	18. Chapter 18

Penthouse

Sam was worried about her daughter, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Alexis was being so helpful, the waiting was the hardest because she hadn't seen Jason since she'd woken up but he had called and knew that she was awake.

Sam: I just cant stand it, I need my child!

Alexis: Don't worry, Jason will find her.

The door to Sam's hospital room opened and in walked Sonny, a big smile on his face.

Sonny: It's great to see you awake. There's someone here to see you.

Sonny stepped away from the door holding it open for Jason to walk through. Sam's eyes went from her husbands handsome face to the pink bundle he was holding. It could only be their daughter.

Jason: I promised I would find her.

Sam: Jason, thank you..thank you (crying as Jason sets their child in her arms) Hi there sweet pee. Mommy missed you. (she looked at Jason) How did you find her?

Jason: Spinelli. But the most surprising thing was that Anthony Zaccaria saved her. He promised that he had nothing to do with it and that our family would be safe as long as he was in-charge of the family.

Sam: Why would he do that? Doesn't he want you business?

Sonny: Actually, he said that they are not here to take over but on other business, but he wouldn't say what it was. It was very strange.

Alexis moved closer to the bed and touched her granddaughters cheek. She then looked at Sam and Jason, smiling over their daughter.

Alexis: And to think I once said that you needed to leave my daughter alone. I'm glad you didn't or I wouldn't have this precious granddaughter to spoil.

Epiphany came walking in and notified them that they had a visitor. It was Lucky and Mac.

Mac: We heard that you found the baby. Care to tell us who had her?

Sonny: It was Lorenzo Alcazar.

Mac: We know his body was found by the pier 30 minutes ago.

Jason: We had nothing to do with that.

Mac stared hard at the two men. He knew that they knew something about this but there was no evidence pointing to them. As much as he'd like to put them both away for this murder, he couldn't and that irked him.

Mac: And just who killed him? After all it was your child that he took.

Sonny: Jason had nothing to do with this...Why don't you ask Claudia Zaccaria, she was his partner. We didn't kill him.

Sam sat up straighter on the couch, she could understand Mac's attitude but she wasn't going to let him talk to her husband in that manner.

Sam: Stop harassing my husband. Lorenzo kidnapped my daughter and as far as I'm concerned whoever killed him is a hero because now he can't come after us again.

Lucky moved forward to Sam, she was such a strong woman, beautiful too. Too bad she was with Jason or he might have asked her out. He wished that Liz had been more like her when he was hooked on drugs and messing up his life. He couldn't help but admire her.

Lucky: Sam, we know he took your child and now he's dead. So far only Sonny and Jason had a reason to kill him. Well and you but you definitely have an alibi. They don't.

Alexis: Do you have proof that they were involved? Because if your just reaching I know that Diane is an wonderful lawyer and just might well get your badges for harassment.

Mac held up his hands and backed away.

Mac: Now Alexis...

Alexis couldn't stand it, enough was enough. Why can't this family just have a happy moment? So she went in for the kill.

Alexis: No! Do you or do you not have proof that they killed him?

Mac: No. We can't place them with Lorenzo at the time of his death or at the dump site. But if either of you were involved we will find out and I will have you arrested.

Sam waived her hands as she dismissed them.

Sam: Good. Now leave us alone. I want to spend time with my husband and our daughter, now get out of our home.

Zaccaria Mansion

Anthony was sitting at his desk , holding a picture frame and staring at it sadly. In the picture was two young men, two identical men.

Anthony: I'm so sorry Paulie, for everything.

Trevor: Who's Paulie? And what is it with you and that picture my old friend, whenever you look at it you get really sad?

Anthony let out a sigh. He didn't really trust Trevor but he'd been there for family when Johnny's mother was killed in a fire that destroyed his home many years ago. A fire that had been his fault. Her death was the result of a bad choices and a reminder to hold those he loved close.

Anthony: I guess its time to tell someone my secret. But you have to promise never to tell until I'm ready for the world to know.

Trevor looked at Anthony, he looked so sad, so unhappy with himself. He did the only thing he could.

Trevor: I promise.

Anthony set the picture down and looked at his old friend. It was time to tell someone his burden.

Anthony: When you joined us my brother had just died, but thats not all there was too it. Paulie is..was my twin brother. We were always trading places, pretending to be each other. One day he came to me....he had met this girl Natasha Cassidine. He gave her my name. He always did that. I was the safe brother, the one who didn't want to be apart of the violence. They had several dates and he was supposed to meet her at a party but father had asked him to go to the warehouse with him that day. I was supposed to go but I asked to stay home to study for a test so father had asked Paulie.

Interesting, thought Trevor. He didn't know much about Anthony past before he'd taken over for his father 15 years ago and never talked about it. And he never asked.

Trevor: What happened?

Anthony: Paulie wanted me to go in his place for the evening while he was with father..then we would switch again after he got back. I met up with Natasha. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Trevor: You fell in love with your brothers girlfriend?

Anthony: Yes. But when Paulie never showed up I decided to walk Natasha back to her dorm. She invited me in, I could tell that she loved Paulie, even though she thought his name was Tony. But for a moment I forgot it wasn't me she loved. I'd never met anyone quite like her. I fell in love.

Trevor: What did you do?

Anthony: My greatest sin is against my brother and her. I let things go to far. I meant to tell her but...I couldn't. Later I got a call from my father...Paulie had been shot and killed in an ambush at the warehouse. While my brother lay dying I was betraying him.

Trevor: What happened to the girl...did she ever find out?

Anthony: No. I never saw her again. She had disappeared. I spent months trying to track her down. Later I learned that she had a child...my child. I never found her or the child but I learned she gave the baby away and changed her name. Three months ago a PI I had hired several years ago called me. He had found her and my child.

Every thing was starting to make sense now, Anthony's want to protect a stranger, not wanting to start trouble between Morgan and Corinthos. The secretiveness of his behavior. It was a relief to know that his friend was not becoming his father right before his eyes.

Trevor: Is that why we're here? Does this have anything to do with the Morgan woman?

Anthony: Yes. Alexis Davis is Natasha Cassidine and Samantha Morgan is our daughter.

Trevor stared at his old friend. Though they had met right before Anthony took over for his father when his brother died, he had never know that were twins, he'd always thought that Paul was a few years older by the way he talked about him. He also would have never guessed that Tony would have gone for a woman like Alexis, she seemed so....not his type.

Trevor: The DA is the mother of your child? Anthony...I would never have thought she'd be your... um ..type.

Anthony: She was a beautiful girl..smart..funny and innocent, still is. I used to be a very different man back then I was just a opinionated med student, I wanted nothing to do with my fathers business and since Paulie did my father left me alone. As I said he was forever using my name to get girls, as I said I was the safe brother, they were more willing to go out with him. I not sure he ever told her his real last name but since she wasn't from the area she might not have recognized it if he had.

Trevor: So are you going to tell them?

Anthony: Eventually. But before I do I want to get to know them...let them get to know me. I want them to know that those horrible stories..are just that...stories. Well most of them. I just hope that my daughter will forgive an old man for his mistakes.

Trevor smiled, remembering what his son had told him of his ex-wife. She was a difficult one.

Trevor: From what I hear it won't be your daughter that will be the unforgiving one.....it will be her mother.

Ric's office

Liz stood outside Ric's door, she paused, this was the right thing to do. Sonny and Jason seemed to be heading towards danger faster and faster and she needed her son as far from it as she could get. She'd heard stories about the Zaccaria's, they were scary people. Liz had made an important decision but she needed Rick's help to do it. She just hoped that everyone could forgive her for what she had done. Liz took a deep breath and entered Ric's office. He looked up surprised.

Ric: Liz, what can I help you with?

Liz: I made a bad choice a few months ago and I really need your help to correct it. I..um..changed the DNA test on Jake.

Ric: I know, I almost changed the first one myself. I was hoping that if you thought your child was Jason's that you might give me another chance seeing how your marriage was falling apart, but at the last minute I decided to try to win you back on my own.

Liz: Ric! How could you even think that would have made a difference?

Ric: Hey..In my defence you and lucky were splitting up, Jason was too dangerous or so I hoped you'd see, I thought I might have a chance to win you back. But you changed the second one all on your own. You shouldn't throw stones Liz when you lied to everyone. I was wondering when you would come clean. I knew that Jason was not the father but for some reason he thought that he was, that could only mean that you told him and then changed the record to show it..just in case he happened to have Spinelli look, at least that's my guess.

Liz looked away from his gaze, he was right that's exactly why she did it. She sat down and put her hands in her lap, wringing them in her nerviness.

Liz: Yes, I destroyed the original paper and changed the hospital records to show Jason's DNA was the match. The second test..well I switched the blood sample labels...but then when Jason threatened to take Jake for trying to wreck Sam's life, I went back and tried to switch them again but Patrick walked in and thought I was changing them.

Ric: What changed your mind, I know you know that everyone is going to be angry at you. Especially Jason and Lucky.

Liz: Emma getting kidnapped by Jason's enemy, I just can't let the world go on believing Jake is his. The Zaccaria's are not people I want my son around. I know Jason told me that they have a truce but I'm scared that hes going to get hurt and all I have to do is tell the truth. I also know that Jason won't believe me. I tried to tell him before the hearing but he called me a liar. I need you to get a court order to re-test my son, to prove to Jason that he's really not the father.

Ric: Its going to be tough. For one the lab that did the second test is General hospital's and so far they have never made a mistake. You will have to tell the court that you switched the blood. Can you do that?

Liz: I lied in court, Ric. When the judge asked me if there was a reason that Jason couldn't raise Jake, I lied. Will I get into legal trouble for that?

Ric: Maybe but I can help you with that too.

Liz: Thank you. I just want my son to be safe and if that means I have to break Jason's heart then I guess that's what I have to do.

Break his heart and lose him forever, she thought. Liz was sure that she could do it but she didn't know if she could ever win him back after this. She knew that he'd made it clear that he loved Sam, but she couldn't help hoping that he might love her too, even if it was just a little. At least it was something to work with.

Ric: I'll get the paper work started. See if I can't find a judge to grant your petition.

Later that day- Kelly's

Sam and Jason were enjoying their first day out together since getting their daughter back. Spinelli had needed a caffeine fix and invited them all to Kelly's for lunch.

Jason: Things are looking up. The Zaccaria's have backed off, why, I don't know. You are healing and Emma is safe in your arms. Today is a good day.

She leaned forward and brushed her fingers along Jason's jaw. Today was perfect, nothing could ruin it for them now.

Sam: I love you and Emma so much. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't saved her. But I never thought that you wouldn't. You couldn't save our other daughter but I just knew that you wouldn't let me lose Emma.

That's when a man in a business suit walked up to their table, he scrutinized Jason for a minute then pulled out an envelope.

Man: Excuse me are you Jason Morgan?

Jason: Yes? What do you want?

Man: You've just been served.

The man handed Jason an envelop and left. What was going on, who could possibly be serving him? Jason opened the packet and read the contents.

Jason stared at the paper in his hands in disbelief. How could she, now she was trying to take his son again. Why couldn't she just let it go. She had to be lying, he knew that Liz hadn't wanted anyone to know Jake was his but this was getting annoying. They'd already been outed she would gain nothing by doing this.

Jason: I can't believe this. Liz wants another retest for Jake's paternity. She says that the last test was tampered with.

Sam: Can she do that?

Jason: Looks that way. It says here that the judge has reasonable doubt that the second test is correct. According to this someone came forward stating that they changed the test.

Max: Hey Mr Morgan. Mrs Morgan. Sorry to interrupt.

Sam: That's OK Max. Hows the arm? I'm so sorry that you got hurt saving Emma but I'm glad you helped.

Max blushed, Sam was so nice. He was glad that Jason found her and that it was working for them.

Max: Its just a shoulder wound, doc says that I'll be OK in a few months. But Mr Corinthos wanted me to deliver this directly to you. It came while you were out. It was delivered by Zaccaria's men.

Max handed Jason the envelope. He opened it hoping that this was not more bad news. It was an engraved invitation to dinner for Sam, him and Emma at the Zaccaria house. At the bottom of the invitation it said :

Jason, Sam and Emma,

I hope that you decide to attend dinner for I have something of the up most importance to discuss with both of you. Please this is a personal matter...do come. Your safety is guaranteed.

Yours Truly

Anthony Zaccaria

Sam and Jason shared a confused look, what on Earth could the old man want with them? What could possibly be so important that he wanted to see all of them including Emma?

DA's Office Building

Alexis was sitting in her office when there was a knock at the door, it was her secretary informing her that a letter was just delivered for her. She took the letter from her secretary and closed the door. Alexis walked back to her desk to open the envelope.

Dear Alexis,

I have searched you for many years. I met you a long ago you when went by the name Natasha Cassidine. We spent a wonderful night together and i have always wondered why you never told me that you carried my child. I would love to see you again and maybe meet my daughter, whom i understand lives here and has a child of her own. I will send a car to your home around 7pm tonight. If you decide to join me for dinner all you have to do is get in. If not the car will depart from your home in twenty minutes and i will never contact you again.

Tony Z

My God, Tony she hadn't thought about him in years. She had loved him with a school-girl crush. But her favorite time with his was that last night. He seemed so different to his normal self, so kind, generousnot as prideful as usual. He'd been wonderful really. But then she found out she was pregnant and heard roomers that he was connected to the mob, her family was bad enough she couldn't deal with that. Later her father had taken care of things.

Zaccaria Mansion

Claudia: He's finally lost it just like grandfather, hasn't he Trevor? Inviting them here for a nice "family" dinner, what on Earth is he thinking?

Trevor: Your father hasn't 'lost it' as you so delicately put it. He has his reasons for inviting them to his home. Reasons that he will explain tonight to all of us.

Claudia: Are you sure my father is alright? That he hasn't slipped like grandfather?

Trevor: I'm sure. He takes his medication like clockwork everyday. You know as well as i do he doesn't want another incident.

Claudia: I never understood why everyone calls it an incident. Grandfather was a crazy old coot. He couldn't handle the loss of his oldest son and started slipping. Then when father took over the business grandfather saw him as a business rival sent to take his empire from him. Because of his delusions that crazy bastard tried to kill all of us in a fire but ended up only killing my step mother. You covered it up by making it look like an accident. And sent him to a mental hospital to rot.

Trevor: It's best for the family that he's where he is.

Claudia: He's schizophrenictic, they have treatments for that. Hell, my father suffers from the same thing, but hey as long as he's on his meds everyone thinks he's fine. What if he's suffering from the same delusions that Grandfather did? Then what?

Trevor sighed, there was no way he was telling her that Anthony just wanted to get to know his oldest daughter and maybe reconnect with a lost love, that was for him to tell her. They had nothing to worry about Anthony hadn't had an episode in years and always took his medication. He'd told him once that he did not want to be like his father.

Trevor: You worry too much. Your father is fine, I have not seen any delusions or paranoid behavior from him. Besides he has a really good reason for inviting these people into his home.

She grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes, he could clearly see that she was angry.

Claudia: He told you, didn't he? Why?

Trevor: That's something you and your father are going to have to discuss. I made a promise to him as a friend and though I have broken them in the past this is something that not even I will break.

Claudia stormed out of the room, anger in her every step.

Claudia: I find out what he's hiding, watch and see!


	19. Chapter 19

Alexis's Office

Alexis was pacing back and forth, nervous, she was about to tell her daughter that her father was in town and wanted to meet with her. She wasn't sure that she could do it but maybe talking to her daughter she could make the decision to talk to the man that broke her heart so long ago. Suddenly the door to her office walked

Sam walked in looking nervous, she moved towards her mother and said "Mom? What's going on? You sounded so strange on the phone."

"Well..." Alexis started, then paused, "I...Maybe you should sit down. I have something to tell you."

Sam sighed, "Does this have something to do with why the Zaccaria's want my family over for dinner?"

"Yes.. Well you see..um...when I was young I met this amazing guy at college. His name was Tony. We went out several times and then one night he was acting very strange. Everything changed after that. We...we um.."

Sam stared at her mother, shocked. "Are you trying to tell me that you had sex? Is this Tony my father?"

Her mother gasped, then took a deep breath, "Sam! Well yes I guess I am. Tony is your father. I never knew his last name but I think that his family was in into some dangerous stuff. He never said so but sometimes I got the impression that his family was powerful. After I found out I was pregnant I left school. Hid mostly from my father. I was afraid he'd take you away. But in the end I decided that if I gave you away you'd have a better life then the one I had. I didn't want you to be raised in that family, just ask Nicolas how horrible they all were."

Sam moved forward and pulled her mother into a hug. She wondered if her mother connected Tony to Anthony. Sam was sure that they were the one and the same man. "You think that Anthony and Tony are the same person, don't you?" she asked.

Shghing Alexis, sat down on her chair behind her desk. "Yes. And I'm afraid to go to him. I loved him once. I still do. But I've heard things about him that scare me more than anything. I know that I had an affair with Sonny but Anthony, from what I've learned is far more dangerous. What do you think we should do?" she looked up at her daughter in dismay, wanting her to know her father but she was afraid of both of them getting hurt. What if everything that she'd learned about Tony was true. He'd be a monster! Could she really bring such a man into her childerns lives?

Sams voive cut into her thoughts, "I think that we should get to know who he is not his reputation. Ever since I learned that you were my mother I've always wanted to know who my father was. Now is my chance. And if he's like what everyone says why did he save my daughter from his? It makes no sense. He has not made a move on Sonny or Jason since he's been here. Give him a chance just like I did you."

With that Sam turned and left the office. She was going to tell Jason that they had dinner plans. She was ready to meet the man that might be her father. Jason wouldn't be happy about it but she had to give the man a chance to know the family he lost. She wasn/t really worried about Tony she was worried about Claudia, she seemed unstable and scary.

Alexis stared at the closed door, maybe her oldest daughter was right. What did she have to lose by getting to know the man she once loved....the answer was just her heart.

**_Remember to leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing! Will Sam, Alexis and Tony become a happy family. Or will Claudia destroy them all? Stay tuned._**

**_LovetheRose_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**I am so so so sorry that I have not written in so long but things have been really crazy around here what with wedding plans and only two more months to go before the big day. But I managed to get some alone time so here's the next chapter! **_

_**LovetheRose**_

**Penthouse**

Sam was locked in a battle of wills with Jason, why did he have to be so stubborn? "Jason, you worry too much. Anthony said that he would hurt us, besides my mom is going and if Alexis is right and Tony and Anthony Zaccarah are one in the same then we have nothing to worry about. If she's right then that man is my father." She pleaded.

Jason rocked on his feet, he knew that Sam wanted to meet with Anthony to verify that he was in truth her father but he wasn't so sure that he wanted to put his little family in danger by meeting with the man. The name could just be a coincidence and if it was then they all were in danger. But when she looked at him like that he couldn't say no. Damn!

"Sam.." Jason started only to be cut off by Sam's interjection of "Look…Jason, please, he could be my father. We don't have to take the children we could leave them with Sonny or Carly… I just need to know. Besides my mother is going too."

Sam put her hands together as if in prayer, pleading with Jason. She needed to do this, it was her chance to talk with the man her mother believed was her father. Even if he wasn't the same guy this meeting could protect her family, they could set up a truce.

Jason looked at her in defeet, "Fine, but the children don't go. They stay with Carly" he stated in a voice the gave no room for arguments.

She rushed forward, throwing her arms around Jason in a big hug. She laughed and smiled at him. Jason hoped that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

"Thank you! Better get dressed dinners in 2 hours. I love you." Sam rushed out of the room to excited to hear Jason's soft reply of "I love you too."

**Zaccarah Mansion**

Claudia searched though her fathers desk, there has to be something here, something that would tell her why it was so important for Sam Morgan and Alexis Davis join them for dinner as if they were family. Ha! As if her father knew anything about family, he didn't care about her. He'd killed the only man shed ever love.

That's when she saw it, tucked under some random papers. It was a picture of a young woman hugging a younger version of her father. It was obvious that the picture was taken a few years prior to his marriage to her mother. They looked so happy. The girl in the picture was familiar but Claudia couldn't place her. She knew that shed seen this woman some where but it just wouldn't come to her….Wait….she had it….the woman was….

Claudia smirked as she looked at the picture, thinking out loud she remarked, "Alexis Davis, how on earth do you know my father?"

**_To V who wrote "Why script? Do you noy know how to write a proper story? Or read the rules of this site?" I scanned the guidlines and must of missed that script was there as a no-no,my bad! YES I know how to write properly, I've been writing stories for years. I've won writing contests in high school. I origionly wrote this as a challange by a friend to write a diffrent script to General Hospital involving Sam not being the bad guy and having someone complety unexpected take Diegos place. So when I put it on this site I didnt change it. But if I will make V feel much better about being the rule keeper and not a REVIEWER on how good or bad the story is and what they tink about it, I will be making changes to the format of the story. Next time if you dont have someting to say about wether you like or dislike what i wrote DON'T post a review! So V chapter 19 and 20 have been edited just for you. I'm at my mother's with my laptop so some of the other chapters will have to wait as they are on my desk top and have to be reloaded to the site. _**

**_LovetheRose_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Ok now I know that I have been neglecting this story for a VERY long time and I am SOOO very sorry for that. I have updated several chapters over the last day or so but I decided that I couldn't keep everyone waiting for a new chapter while I did that. Since the chapters I have updated have changed little you may want to go back and re-read them. I added some things and changed others but the gist of the story stayed the same. Chapter 19 and 20 are not part of the new updates and I have only updated to chapter 9 for those of you who do want to go back and re-read the minor changes. Just a warning, I am goanna add some lemons to this story. What's a romance between Jason and Sam with out them?_**

**_LovetheRose_**

Sam was in the process of changing for the dinner with her possible father when Jason entered their bedroom. He watched her slide the panty hose up her long legs where she sat on the edge of the bed. How did he ever get such a beautiful woman as his wife and mother of his child he would never know? "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?' he asked, as he walked up to her.

Sam glanced up at him, a mischievous look in her eyes, "I might. But we don't have time for that right now."

Jason took a step forward until he was standing between her thighs. He got down on his knees and pulled he forward, until she was flush against him. He slid his hands into her hair and pulled her mouth to his. He slid his tongue across the seam of her lips as if asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth to him, their tongues moving against each other as their passion climbed.

She pressed herself even closer to him, savoring the flavor of his mouth. If she lived to be one hundred she would never forget his taste. Jason let out a groan, and pushed her back against the bed, hooking one of her legs around his waist, he moved his hands down her sides until he was gripping her hips, causing her to moan into his mouth. Slowly his moved his lips away from hers, He started to trail kisses down her neck. Sam moaned and squirmed underneath him. She loved the feel of his hands on her body. "You're so soft" he moaned.

"God, Jason. You need to stop or we're going to be late." he ignored her and continued to suck and lick at the space between her neck and shoulder. He moved his right hand up to cup her breast as he stroked her nipple with his thumb causing her to moan again. "Please, Jason. I-I-oh" she moaned again as he ground himself against her.

"Please what?" he said softly.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." That was all he needed to hear in order to slide his other hand between them. Jason slowly pushed the small scrap of silk and lace that was masquerading as underwear down her thighs and inserted his finger into her. He moved it slowly in and out. Sam whimpered and arched her back, pushing her breasts tighter against his chest. Jason heard her inhale and held her hips still so she wouldn't be able to move away. Sam grabbed at the sheets and moaned his name.

"So tight. God Sam. I love you so much." he said as he pumped his finger in and out of her, quickening his pace until all he heard was her moans and whimpers. He kissed her again, sucking at her bottom lip. He felt her body tighten as he slid his finger back inside of her. He pumped them a few more times until she cried out his name, then he reached towards the button of his pants, freeing himself. Slowly he pushed into her, moaning her name.

Jason pulled in and out, picking up the pace as her moans filled the room. He grinned against her skin. It was wonderful feeling to have the mother of his child, surrounding him, moaning and crying out his name.

"Jason-Ja-Jason. I love you-uh-so much" Sam called as the pleasure became too much and her could no longer control her shudders. Jason cried out her name as he stiffened, his head now resting between her breasts. Making love with Jason was always so primal and yet so loving at the same time. She knew that she would never get enough of this man.

Jason lifted his head, moved his hands up her arms until he was cupping her face, he leaned forward and kissed her. When he was done he pulled away. "I think you need a shower now and I got just the person to wash you." He smiled at her when her giggles filled their room.

Zacarrah Mansion

Alexis stepped out of the limo; she pulled her coat tighter around her. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake by agreeing to meet with Tony, her daughter's father, if that's who he really was. She heard the stories and hoped they were lies or exaggerations, as they didn't match up with the young man she had known as a girl.

"Alexis. Thank you for coming. Jason and Samantha are not here as yet. But I have high hopes that they will be joining us shortly. Please come with me, we will await our daughter in the dining room." Anthony Zacarrah said as he reached for her hand. She allowed him to take hers and guide her towards the house.

"So you really are the Tony I remember?" she asked.

"Yes. Please don't let my reputation scare you. Most of it is lies and half truths. I never killed my wife. She was killed in a fire. I do admit that it was mostly my fault, bad choices and even worse enemies."

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"It was difficult. You changed your name, I spent years looking for you before I gave up and gave into my advisors and married a rival families daughter to keep the peace. When a PI I had hired years ago called and told me he had ran across you while he was in town working on another case, I was shocked. I didn't think that I would ever find you again. Then when I came here to find you I also learned that our daughter was here too I was overjoyed. It was more than I expected" Anthony said as he opened the door of the house.

"I was trying to protect our daughter from the Cassidine's, Helena is a monster and had tried to kill me and I didn't want that for my daughter." She replied as they entered the Mansion.

Anthony wasn't surprised that she had done that, he had investigated the Cassidine's' and what he'd found was upsetting. They were more ruthless then anyone of his enemies. He was glad that their daughter and her mother had gotten away from them. He had high hopes that Alexis, Samantha and him could renew their family bonds. He had forgotten how lovely she was as he watched her look around his home.

Penthouse

After another round of love making in the shower, Sam and Jason were already on their way to the Zacarrah home in the limo Anthony had sent. Sam was nervous to meet her father for the first time and it showed. She kept wringing her hands and squirming in her seat.

"Sam, please everything is going to be all right. I won't let anything happen to you." Jason said as he took her hand.

"It's not that. I'm going to meet my father officially for the first time. After all these years its nerve wracking to know my father is so close. What if he doesn't like me?" she said worriedly.

"If he is a smart man he will love you. Your kind and amazing woman." he replied quietly. As the limo pulled up to the mansion.

Sam took a deep breath, here goes everything. She was finally meeting her father. Her family would be in the same place for the first time in her life. Suddenly she realized she had another sister and a brother. Sam remembered meeting Johnny he seemed like a nice kid, a little reckless but mostly good. Claudia on the other had been a crazy bitch and Sam would rather never see her again.

The door to the limo opened and Jason stepped out, reaching for Sam's hand. He pulled her out and said "Just breath, Sam."

"Here goes nothing." she said softly.


End file.
